Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions
by Katreal
Summary: 02 04. Kouichi and Kouji are summoned to an alternet dimension. They must pose as digidestined and digimon to help that world's chosen, but an enemy from thier world has his eyes set on a set of blackhaired boys.On hold for lack of inspiration
1. Chapter 1: Misplaced

Title: Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons I and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouji and Kouichi-centric

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is not mine in any way shape or form. I did however, come up with the designs for Akemon and Anyamon.

The pale moon floated lazily in the sky, its full face casting liquid silver moonbeams over the many grey buildings that make up the city. Little by little a large cloud passed over the pale, round face until most of the city was plunged into darkness. Yet still a few beams escaped the oppression of the nighttime clouds, falling into a small neighborhood on the fringes of the city. Soon even they were gone, save for the solitary beam that broke through the clouds. The small stream of light was focused on one house, passing through an upper story window before pooling on the floor, casting some light into the otherwise darkened room.

"_It is coming…"_

Minamoto Kouji tossed and turned in his sleep; a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face only to be absorbed by the pillow. His fists continued to clench the blanket as he dreamed.

"_The Chaos…will awaken…"_

Kouji's breathing was labored, his chest heaving with the effort to pull the air into his lungs. In his unconscious state he was unaware of all this, unaware of the beads of perspiration that littered his face. And unaware of the voiceless words that seemed to reverberate within the room, even though there was no one awake to hear it.

"_Light..."_

Kouji's eyes flew open, his usually bright blue eyes dull and vacant, unseeing. Harsh breathing echoed, with each breath his fingers twitched and stirred. In one hand he clutched his blue-brown bandana, taken from its place on the bedside stand during his dreaming. Tucked into the bandana was a cell phone; on the screen a strange cross-like symbol shined brightly, casting a light-blue glow in the otherwise dim room. The blue glow slowly faded to a soft white.

"_Darkness…"_

On the other side of the city another returned to semi-consciousness, if not awareness. Kimura Kouichi, older brother to Kouji by mere minutes also awoke to the sight of the ceiling. The older twin's bluish-black hair splayed across the damp white pillow, a halo of dark strands against the white support. Kouichi also held onto a cell phone. How the small communication device came to be in his hand none can say, his family was too poor to afford a cell phone. The same cross symbol that shown on his twin's screen also appeared, though this one cast an eerie purple light in the room.

"_You are both needed."_

All around the city the lights flickered, computers went berserk due to the sudden, intense, yet brief influx of data passing through the city's network. No one was outside, so no passersby noticed the two faint streaks of light, one light blue and the other a dark purple, shoot up from two points on opposite ends of the city and disappear into the night sky.

The three celestial digimon were gathered in the forest terminal, the ornate crystal chamber was a large contrast with their moods. The faces of each were grave, as if they were being forced to confront something they did not want to. A silver winged angel digimon, HolyAngemon gazes out one of the castle windows, "I hate to involve those two again."

A six-winged female angel, Angewomon sighed and followed his gaze, one gloved hand supporting her helmeted head, the other playing absently with her pink shawl, "I know, but they are the only ones who can."

"Light and Darkness…they have already done so much for us." whispered the Ultimate form of Cherubimon; Antiramon. The long-armed rabbit-like digimon stood away from the other two, preferring to be alone rather then in company.

HolyAngemon nods, "I acknowledge that. However, when they merged with the protectors of our world...they became tied to it."

"Was this the only way though?" Angewomon wondered.

"Yes…" Whispered Antiramon, "Only Digimon know of the existence of the other world, and so only Digimon can pass through. Them possessing the spirits just made it easier."

Angewomon sighed, "I wish we could have at least told them what is needed…"

HolyAngemon places a comforting hand on Angewomon's shoulder, "As do I…but you heard Qinglongmon. Things are urgent, and there was no time to explain."

Angewomon's wings droop as she turns away, "I know…I know…I just wish…"

Antiramon gazes out one of the windows as the two other Celestial digimon take their leave, watching the rising sun. Before following HolyAngemon and Angewomon he whispers "Good luck you two."

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Kouji's step-mother, Minamoto Satomi was humming as she collected the laundry from various rooms. She paused in front of her step-son's room and knocked on the door, "Kouji! Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

Satomi frowned worriedly; Kouji hadn't ignored her for a few years now. After his disappearance he had actually tried to be nice to her even though Satomi knew she would never replace Kimura Tomoko, his real mother, in his heart. Kouji never spoke of what had caused his change of heart, and Satomi didn't pressure him. Whatever happened had, and still did, mean a great deal to the thirteen year old, and Satomi knew the value such experiences held for those who live through them.

The dark-haired woman placed her free hand on the doorknob. With what seemed like agonizing slowness she pushed opened the door. She surveyed the contents of the room intently, her expression falling as she confirmed that her stepson was no where to be found. The room was empty. Satomi's gaze swept the room, noting everything in the room.

Kouji's bedroom was tidy and neat, not one article of clothing lay on the dark royal blue carpet. The oak desk in the corner was also neat, all the school books stacked orderly, the homework due Monday was laid carefully out to ensure that it wouldn't be forgotten. Leaning against the wall was Kouji's instrument, a guitar, although it seemed it hadn't been used in a while. The only thing out of place was the bed. The deep royal blue covers were crumpled and not made neatly like they usually were every morning. Memories began to well up, memories of the day Kouji left. Satomi shook her head, trying to banish the image of Kouji angrily stalking out of the house; his room had looked exactly like this then; even right down to the picture on his nightstand, once again it showed Kimura Tomoko's face.

Satomi tried to push the memories to the back of her mind and consider the situation. Kouji didn't usually leave without telling anyone. Looking at all the outcomes she decided that Kouji could've already left, maybe her husband knew? "Kousei ,did Kouji leave this morning?"

"No." Minamoto Kousei replied from downstairs, "I haven't seen him all morning. Isn't he still sleeping?"

Satomi was about to reply when she heard the ring of the phone. She hurried into the master bedroom and to the phone that was there, "I've got it."

She balanced the basket on her hip and held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Minamoto-san?" _A woman's voice asked nervously.

"Yes this is Minamoto Satomi."

"_This is Kimura Tomoko…Is Kouichi over there?"_

Satomi shook her head, though she knew the other woman would not be able to see it, "No. Why?"

Tomoko's voice cracked on the other end of the line, _"He's gone…He's been missing all morning. Last I remember seeing Kouichi was when he went to bed last night."_

Satomi's brow furrowed, "Did you check his friend's houses? Maybe he went to visit Takuya-kun…or the Orimoto girl."

"_I-…I…I checked already. He...just…vanished. I thought maybe he went to visit Kouji."_

"No. He didn't." _'Kouji is missing as well.' _She added silently. A hint of panic began to grow in Satomi's voice, though she tried to suppress it. Memories surfaced. Memories that took place three years ago, memories of the weeksthat her step-son had been missing were still fresh in her mind.

Tomoko was silent for a moment before, _"Oh, thank you…for your time…"_

The phone clicked, showing that Tomoko had hung up. Satomi held the phone in her hand loosely, ignoring the dial tone. Suddenly she dropped the laundry basket, causing a large crash that sent Kousei running to see if she was alright. When her husband reached the room he was greeted with the sight of his wife collapsed on the floor. He rushed over and took her in his arms, "Shh… koishii what is wrong?"

Satomi latched onto Kousei's shirt, all pretense of strength gone as she clung to her husband. She sobbed into his chest, "They…They're both…gone..."

Kousei began to grow worried, "Who is?"

Sobs wracked Satomi's thin form as she choked out the words; "Kouichi" Sob "And Kouji..." sniff "They're gone again…"

Kousei tried to calm Satomi down, "Shh…I'm sure they'll be back later…"

"I…I hope you are right."

The edge of the sun peeked over the hill, golden waves of light spread across the ground, slowly revealing a sea of green grass. The long strands moved like ripples in a pond as the morning breeze threaded through the moving blades. The dark royal blue of night receded as even more of the sun rose higher. Near invisible clouds lit up with vibrant pinks, oranges, and yellows, making the entire scene look like a painted masterpiece.

A lone grey stone stood tall and erect in the fields, its grey peak towering above the tall grasses like an island in a green sea. The rising sun caused the formation to cast a dark shadow next to it, allowing its two occupants to continue to sleep.

A disturbance in the rhythm of flowing strands was the only indication of the intruder that had stumbled upon the field. Small golden scales, packed so close that it almost looked like hide could be seen through the grasses. The thing continued at a leisurely pace toward the sentinel stone, though it stopped short and stared. Large reptilian green eyes blinked slowly as it surveyed the two sleeping figures. A three clawed hand moved to scratch a dinosaur like head in confusion, its jaws opened as it spoke, a row of wicked white teeth sparked in the light, "I'd better tell Taichi and the others about this…"

With a flick of his golden tail the dinosaur was gone, leaving the object of his confusion behind. Laying in the shade cast by the stone was two creatures. They both were canines, but the larger one was a little sleeker, like a feline. The larger one was about the size of a full gorwn wolf, the other was considerably smaller. They were almost identical to each other, the most obvious difference being the coloring and size. The smaller one had dazzling pure white fur, fading to metallic-like silver near the tips of the tail, ears, and paws. Tied around the pup's neck was a blue and brown bandana; tucked into the bandana was a blue and black object.

He sniffed in his sleep and rolled over, revealing a royal blue design on the canine's haunches. It looked similar to the symbol that could be found on Wolfmon's shoulder guards, the symbol for the warrior of light.

Huddled far away from the steadily advancing sunlight was the slightly larger pup. This one had fur as dark as the coldest reaches of oblivion, the color so deep that one felt as if they were looking into a hole in space. Only one other color could be found on this little one; dark violet streaks were on his cheeks, one below each eye. A matching shade of purple was also present at the tip of his ears, tail, and paws.

As the shadows shrank the lighter pup stirred, cracking open one bright blue eye in irritation at whatever had decided to wake him up. He raised his head, blinking sleepily. The glazed over look vanished as he got a good look at his surroundings. He stared suspiciously at the field of grass and the sky over head, as if he hadn't expected to wake up outdoors.

The pup tried to stand up, tripped clumsily, and fell over. His first reaction was confusion, which was soon replaced with understanding. A look of concentration crossed his face before a strand of blue-white code wound around him.

Less then a second later the code dispersed, tiny particles flying outwards like thousands of shooting stars. They traveled no more then a few feet before fading out of existence. In what used to be the center of the cocoon of code was a teenaged boy. He groaned and sat up, shaking his head dizzily. Blue-black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, leaving two small locks to frame his face. A few stray strands had escaped from their bindings, falling in front of wary blue eyes.

After allowing him a few minutes to ordinate himself, the boy's hands went straight for his neck, deftly untying the blue and brown bandana that was tied around it. He removed it, moving his free hand automatically to catch the blue and black object that had tumbled from its former position.

As soon as the boy's hand came in contact with the object the screen erupted into light, a prerecorded message began to play.

"Kouji."

The boy, now recognized as Minamoto Kouji, remained silent, taking a few moments to recognize the voice. The pitch and tone may be different, but Kouji could hear the resemblance to Ophanimon and Salamon; he guessed that it was one of Ophanimon's other forms.

"By now you must have devolved and realized your condition. We, the three Celestial Digimon, regret not informing you beforehand…but the situation is dire. The world you are in is indeed the digital world, although it is one parallel to our own. We received news from the guardian of that world; he informed us of a growing problem. Of course there have been problems before but they were all within the capabilities of the world's chosen, also called the digidestined. It seems that the scale of this problem is beyond that point. The guardian requested that we send aid, and thus you find yourself in your position. By now you are probably wondering why we sent you and your brother instead of Takuya, correct?"

At the mention of his brother Kouji glanced around, his gaze falling on the sleeping form of the black pup. A slight smile tugged at Kouji's lips, although his attention was brought back to the message as it continued.

"For one thing, this is an undercover mission. The chosen children of this world do not have spirits, instead they have partner digimon. As you well know Takuya would evolve automatically at the first sign of danger without thinking of the consequences, thus giving away the secret. I am hoping that both you and Kouichi can be more discrete then that."

Kouji raised an eyebrow slightly, since when did Ophanimon go into such detail? The last time the chosen got called into the digital world (which was coincidently also the _first_ time) she had just given them vague instructions, leaving them to figure out what to do for themselves. Was the problem so severe that the Celestial Digimon could not risk mistakes due to lack of understanding?

"Now, as for your new condition. Only rookie level or lower digimon can travel between one world and the other so we took the liberty of awakening the rookie forms that go along with your spirits. Ironically…you two are twins as both digimon and humans…Your rookie form, Kouji, is Akemon. Kouichi's is Anyamon. However, since we were forced to awaken both forms, for as long as you are there you must revert to digimon at some point in order to ensure that you can pass back through to our world. Because of that, we have programmed your digivices to 'swap' human and digimon if you pass through the digital gate. Understand?" Kouji shook his head, he did not understand at all. But then again, Ophanimon was hard to understand even if you asked her to clarify herself. Oh well.

"Luckily you and Kouichi look a lot alike no matter which form you are in. Anyway, this 'condition' has its good points. You two can pretend to be a human-digimon pair, and the one who plays the role of the digimon can evolve without drawing attention to themselves. I just must ask that you do not evolve when you are human…your spirit evolution should not be revealed to anyone. At least when you evolve as a digimon it will seem to be part of the natural evolution lines. Now I think that is all…Remember…don't tell anyone exactly who you are. Find this world's digidestined and help them identify and fix the problem. I wish you luck…"

All of a sudden another, fainter voice was played from the message, "That's the longest explanation I've heard you give Angewoman…"

Kouji recognized this voice; the resemblance to both Seraphimon and Patamon was unmistakable…So Angewomon is Ophanimon's current form? Kouji's musings were cut off when Angewomon spoke again, though it was faint like Seraphimon's, as if Kouji was overhearing it, "Oh shut up HolyAngemon."

Then the light on the digivice died, ending the recording. Kouji sighed and tucked the digivice into his jacket pocket. He was slightly surprised to discover that he was wearing the exact same clothes he had worn to the digital world before. He couldn't understand how; he had outgrown the blue jacket, yellow shirt, and grey pants three years ago, shortly after returning to the real world. Yet, here they were fitting perfectly.

Shrugging Kouji swiftly tied the bandana around his head, constricting the few strands of hair that had escaped the confines of his pony-tail. The warrior of light then glanced to where his brother lay; his gaze was met with almost identical blue eyes. Kouji took a breath, "How much did you hear?"

The Warrior of Darkness sighed, "Almost all of it. So I guess I'm stuck like this?"

Kouji shrugged, "For now."

Kouichi closed his eyes in acceptance, laying his head on his paws "At least life won't be boring for a while."

The Warrior of Light had to smile at that.

Yagami Taichi, the holder of the Crest of Courage, was currently sitting on the jungle gym in the park. Now why was a high school student sitting on a jungle gym? It is because said high school student wanted to think, and the park was the best place for doing just that. If you asked anyone who knew Taichi they would have told that Taichi was not a thinker and more of a reckless-let's-do-it type person. Most of the time this was true; however, sometimes even the most reckless of us need to sit down and just think. It wasn't as if Taichi was pondering the mysteries of the universe this early in the morning on a weekend, and yet he wasn't wondering absently where his socks had disappeared to. Indeed what was on the digidestined's mind was neither groundbreaking, nor trivial.

The thing that occupied the original 'goggle-head's thoughts was a miniaturized orange dinosaur named Agumon. Taichi was beginning to worry about his partner. He had not received any word from the little dino digimon recently.

Taichi sighed and lay down on top of the jungle gym, placing his hands behind his head the Child of Courage gazed up into the morning sky. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely heard the tell-tale beep that heralded the arrival of an email. Taichi reached into his jacket pocket and withdraws a small silvery-grey object. He lifted the screen for his D-Terminal and checked his email. It was from Izumi Koushiro, though he preferred to be called "Izzy". Izzy was undeniably the 'brains' of the original digidestined as well as their voice of logic and reason.

Taichi frowned, what would Izzy want on a Sunday morning? He swung himself into a seating position, somehow keeping his balance on the thin metal frame of the jungle gym, and opened the email.

_Taichi, _

_I just received word from Agumon. He just reported new type of digimon in Sector A-207 and has gone back to confirm it. Will you go check it out?_

_-Izzy_

Taichi smiled, finally something to do! Plus it involved the Digital World; Taichi hadn't visited it since the Black Wargreymon incident. Besides, why shouldn't he be happy to see his partner digimon?

After a moment his smile faded, being replaced by a look of concentration. How could he get to the digital world? He knew just as well as everyone else that only the new digidestined's digivices, the D-3s, could open a portal to the digital world. Taichi sighed; all of the new digidestined, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori were currently on a trip somewhere and weren't supposed to be back until much later.

After pondering this problem for a few moments something clicked. It was as if a little light bulb had turned on and Taichi realized that not all the digidestined were out. He turns back to his D-Terminal and begins to write an email.

_Ken,_

_I'm in kinda a situation here. Could you help me out?_

_-Taichi_

With a confident grin he hits the send button. Moments passed when a new message arrives.

_Taichi,_

_Sure. What do you need?_

_-Ken_

**(1)** I just saw the last episode of Frontier…I don't like the fact that their adventures don't take any time in the real world…So in this story the chosen were missing for a few weeks before returning n.n

**(2) **I know that they are not _really _the rookie forms...but...meh :P

**(3)** I'm not certain whether the older digidestined have D-Terminals...but they will for this fic n.n

A/N: o.o thats a cliffhanger right? Anyways...here is my new project. I am so proud :D I'll post the next chapter in a few days…maybe sooner if I get reviews. Also let me say this, I am used to watching Frontier in Japanese so I really prefer the Japanese names of the digimon (and people). I am trying to keep the Japanese names for all of the digidestined and digimon as well…but I am used to seasons 1 and 2 in English so please overlook it if I accidentally type the dub names n.n;

**8/14/08** – Edited slightly. There were no major changes, though.


	2. Chapter 2: Instincts

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons I and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouji and Kouichi-centric

**Disclaimer: **I forgot this last chapter…I don't own anything that has to do with any seasons of digimon.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ichijouji Ken read Taichi's reply.

_Ken,_

_Izzy asked me to confirm something in the digital world, are you willing to open the portal for me?_

_-Taichi_

Ken frowned, why would Taichi be asking him to open the portal? Wouldn't he have asked Hikari or one of the others first? The former Digimon Kaiser was confused, why would one of the digidestined ask for his help after what he did? How could they trust him? He had tried everything in his power to destroy them, to destroy their partners; he had even forced them to fight each other! How could they look past all that and forgive him when Ken would not forgive himself? What could they possibly see worth salvaging in his soul? Ken did not know,

He could not remember anyone actually caring about him before. Sure his parents cared…but it had always been a sort of hi and bye relationship over the years. Ken had never had a friend, not since Osamu died. Could the digidestined possibly see the little boy who used to blow bubbles with his brother? Could they be trying to befriend that boy?

Ken shook his head and sat down at his desk, it was impossible, that boy had died long ago. The only one who really knew that little boy was Osamu. And that Ken had died with his brother. Wormmon didn't know. Ken hadn't met his partner till after his brother's death, when the darkness began to taint him.

Ken laid his head in his arms and stared down at the cool wood of the desk. He couldn't take it anymore. Just stop trying to understand! That is what his rational mind told him, just go with everything and don't bother about why people think the way they do. After a few moments of silent thought the Child of Kindness raised his head, his blue eyes hardened with determination. He may not understand what the digidestined saw in him, but he would do all he could to help in return for them showing him the errors of his way.

Ken tucked a loose strand of straight blue-black hair behind his ear as he wrote a reply.

_Taichi,_

_Sure. Where?_

_-Ken_

Moments later another email popped up.

_Ken,_

_Um…You know how to get to Koushiro's house right? His parents already know about digimon so there is no problem there, and I'm sure Izzy won't mind us using his laptop._

_-Taichi_

Ken bit his lip. Did he know where Izumi "Izzy" Koushiro lived? Hmm…The Child of Kindness thought hard…Nope.

_Taichi,_

_No I don't. Sorry. Do you want me to meet you somewhere first?_

_-Ken_

_Ken,_

_Alright. Just meet me in the park. You know which one._

_-Taichi_

* * *

Taichi shut off his D-Terminal after receiving Ken's affirmative reply. He lay back across the cool metal bars of the jungle gym, once more folding his arms behind his head to look up at the sky. The Digidestined of Courage closed his eyes, allowing the cool morning breeze to ruffle his thick mane of brown fair, whipping the strands every which way. He stayed this way for a while before the warmth of the raising sun broke down through the barrier of clouds, causing Taichi to receive the full effect of the golden ray. Even through his closed eyes he could see the sunlight. The great burst of yellow color that followed the break in the clouds. Taichi sighs and sits up, turning so as to use his back as a shield between the sun and himself. It was times like these that made him regret passing his goggles on to Motomiya Daisuke.

Taichi tensed as he heard approaching footsteps. Don't take me wrong, Taichi's hearing isn't anything exceptional. It's just hard to miss such a sound when almost everything around you is silent. The Digidestined of Courage glanced toward the sound; passing through the park's gate was the very person that Taichi was waiting for. Ken didn't look any different then usual, his straight blue-black hair swayed slightly in the morning breeze, blue-grey eyes focused on the ground before him. He was dressed in his normal light grey attire, the slight bulge in his pockets revealing the presence of his D-3.

Taichi slipped off the jungle gym and walked over to the silent boy. Ken raised his head to lock gazes with the other digidestined before lower his gaze. Taichi sighs, what would he and the others have to do to get this guy to loosen up? What's done is done, there is no use dwelling on the past…right?

"Well…Let's go."

Ken merely nodded a reply.

* * *

About an hour later, in Sector A-207 of the digital world, the misplaced warriors were still resting in the shadow of the grey stone. Kouji stared blankly out across the grassy field, trying to decide what to do next. Kouichi cracked one eye open and regarded his twin, "Are we just going to sit here all day?"

Kouji shrugged, turning his blue gaze on the digimon form of the Warrior of Darkness, "We have nothing better to do. Besides, if we try to look around on our own we'll end up getting lost."

Kouichi yawned, showing a row of sharp fangs, "I guess. I just feel restless…"

The Warrior of Light chuckled, "When we evolvewe gain the digimon's instincts. The restlessness is probably one of Anyamon's instincts." Kouji rose from his seated position and stretched his stiff muscles, "However, you are right. We should get moving."

Kouichi doesn't reply, instead he stands on shaky legs, "I'm still not used to being a Beast-type digimon…"

Kouji looks down at the wolf-like digimon, "Why? You've evolved into KaiserLeomon before."

The Warrior of Darkness tilts his head to look up at Kouji, "That happened during battles. I was operating mostly on instinct anyway."

Kouji nods and glances around, "Good point."

After that silence reigned. Not an uncomfortable silence mind you, instead it was a silence brought on by knowing each other to the point where no words are needed. Minutes passed with neither moving an inch. Kouji began to say something, "Kou-" but was cut-off by Kouichi, "Shush! I hear something."

The Warrior of light shut his mouth and tilted his head slightly; he could just faintly make out voices…maybe three or four…but could not hear what they were saying. However, being a canine-type digimon Kouichi could hear them clearly. He could also make out three pairs of footsteps, which was quite odd considering that there were four voices. Two constantly talking and the other two just putting in one word here or there.

"Agumon…are you sure about this?"

"For the last time Taichi, YES!"

"But _two _unidentified digimon? I'd think that in three years we would have seen them all."

A soft sigh, "Taichi…why are you humans so stubborn?"

A pause, "Um…we just are?"

"Exactly. Digimon are made up of data. Data changes each time it is reconfigured. It is entirely possible that the data changes in a new way. That is just the way we are. Right Wormmon?"

A new voice responded, "Correct…"

By now the voices had gotten close enough that Kouji could make out the words, having missed the beginning of the conversation…Kouji was completely and utterly lost.

The first speaker, Taichi, sounded irritated, "But Patamon got reconfigured and he's still a Patamon! You agree with me right Ken?"

"……I have to agree with Wormmon on this…"

A dejected silence before Taichi muttered, "Thanks for the support."

The second speaker, who Kouichi had deduced to be Agumon, suddenly spoke up, "This is the place."

A low growl formed in Kouichi's throat as the grasses in front of them rustled. Both digimon and older brother instincts kicked in as Kouichi positioned himself between Kouji and whatever was in the grass. Kouji was confused by the sudden change in his brother's attitude; Kouichi was usually like the darkness itself, cold and silent to anyone else. Only around Kouji would the Warrior of Darkness open up, but never before had he acted so…protective. It was more then just worries for a younger sibling; it was more like a wolf, or a lion's determination to protect a weaker member of the group. Were Anyamon's instincts really messing with Kouichi's personality so much?

Usually when one of the warriors evolved their personality and the digimon's personality never completely merged, but remained separate, the digimon acting like a small voice in the back of your mind, guiding you yet never taking an active role. Was this the same thing? Kouji didn't think so. Kouichi's personality change was not a result of taking the form of a digimon, nor a result of evolving. It was the result of a much deeper and more complete merge, a merge of the spirit as well as the body. Kouichi was, in essence, Anyamon; and yet Anyamon was still Kouichi. It was all too confusing, Kouji decided. He pushed his musings to the back of his mind and directed his attention to the moving grasses.

An yellow-orange dinosaur like digimon was the first to emerge from the grasses, only to come face to face with a growling Anyamon…or Kouichi…(Ah heck…lets just call him Kouichi, less confusion.)

Startled green eyes blinked in confusion as he stared into the face of the black wolf-like digimon. He backed up slowly as Kouichi's lips pulled back in a snarl, displaying sharp white fangs. The dinosaur digimon could not see Kouji, his attention focused on the hostile seeming digimon before him.

"Agumon!" The worried call from behind him caught his attention.

Agumon immediately began to worry as the strange black digimon's attention was directed to the grasses behind him. He inhaled sharply before expelling a small burst of flame toward Kouichi.

"Baby Flame! Tai stay back!" Agumon yelled at his partner, foregoing the longer 'Taichi' for a quick 'Tai'.

The attack hit Kouichi on the right shoulder, burning the fur and causing him to let out a small whine of pain. However the pain was soon forgotten as Kouichi acted on instinct again, he dashed forward, a dark purple energy radiating began radiating from his claws.

Kouji watched all this with a small amount of horrified fascination, the state of mind which his brother was in seemed to be alike to what he had felt when he first evolved into Garmmon and what he had seen with Takuya and Vritramon, driven by instinct and irrational. The dinosaur-digimon who had triggered the instinct-driven state was currently doing his best to outrun Kouichi's attacks. Kouji's eyes narrow, didn't that digimon act like he was protecting something?

"Agumon! What are you doing?"

The call grabbed Kouji's attention; he turned his head slightly toward the source. Two human boys emerged from the grasses. The one who shouted had wild brown hair and was wearing what seemed to be a dark green school uniform. He looked extremely worried, his gaze locked intently on the two fighting digimon. Suddenly something seemed to click inside Kouji's mind, it all fit, that digimon was one of the - what was the word? – Digidestined's Digimon! Kouji ran toward the two digimon just as Kouichi sprang, one glowing claw heading straight for Agumon. His brother's name tore from his throat and he leapt forward, "Kouichi!"

The attack made contact, sending a multitude of dirt and dust into the air, blocking Agumon, Kouichi, and Kouji from sight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long…Blame school …-.- I had a lot of writing homework to do last week that made me sick of writing in general. Then I got sick…Well anywho…here is the chapter, about a week late, 7 pages long, and 1,905 words without the note. I know I messed up Kouichi personality…but he is going to be a bit out of character until he learns to control Anyamon's instincts.

Um…I have a question. Do you like this style of writing or would you rather I use less description and just get to the point instead of adding in things like Kouji's musings? I'm not saying I'll change but I would like to hear your opinions. I've already asked my French teacher(don't ask why) and she said that she liked it the way it was…My English teacher said the same…what do you think?

Anyways hope you liked it and don't forget to review n.n


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouji and Kouichi-centric

**Disclaimer: **…I don't own anything that has to do with any seasons of digimon.

**Chapter 3**

Taichi shielded his eyes with his arm as the various particles of dust and dirt flew from the area where his partner was fighting. Taichi risked a glimpse of the area, ignoring the stinging caused by getting dust in his eye.

"Ken…" He managed to rasp out, "We need to move."

The other boy nodded, holding Wormmon even tighter in his arms as he tried to see through half-closed eyes. Ken flinched as he felt Taichi grip his arm and pull him away from the fight, behind the towering grey stone which had shielded the area behind it.

Once safely behind the stone formation Taichi dissolved into a fit of coughing, having inhaled too much of the dirt and dust on the way out of the cloud. Ken ignored the irritation in his eyes, "Taichi…are you alright?"

A second later the coughing subsided, "Yes.." He managed to say, "Where's Agumon?"

Ken didn't say anything, instead walking to the edge of the stone and peering around it. A light breeze picked up, ruffling the two teen's hair as it began to blow the dust away, clearing the view. In the center were three figures. Taichi's attention went straight for Agumon, hoping against hope that his partner hadn't been hurt by whatever had caused that small explosion.

At first glance Agumon seemed unhurt. He was crouched down; eyes squeezed shut and his arms protecting his head. But when one looked closer they could see the dark red line that ran across his left arm**(1)**. Taichi nearly yelled in outrage and worry as he realized the wound on Agumon's arm. He scrambled over and tore a strip of cloth from his jacket, beginning to wrap it around the wound.

While Taichi fretted over Agumon, Ken's attention was elsewhere. The boy he had spotted upon entering the clearing had his arms wrapped around the neck of the wolf digimon. Ken's eyes widen slightly in understanding, the boy had thrown the attack off target, causing the digimon's claw to only graze Agumon's arm and allowing most of the power in the attack to impact the nearby ground, thus kicking up the cloud of dust.

The boy's presence also explained the digimon's hostility toward Agumon. The wolf had only been trying to protect its partner. That revelation brought up yet another question. Who were these two? Neither the digimon nor the boy had been seen before. Also, what had the boy yelled before he rushed toward the digimon? 'Kouichi'? It sounded Japanese, but seemed more like a name then anything else. How could a digimon's name be 'Kouichi'? All the digimon they had ever met(which I might add was quite a lot) had names that ended with 'mon' . Ken shrugged; he guessed he would find out soon enough.

"Ken?" Wormmon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Maybe we should go help Taichi?"

Ken nods, "We should make sure Agumon is fine."

The holder of the Crest of Kindness left the shadow of the stone and made his way toward where Taichi was bandaging Agumon's wound.

* * *

Kouji held on tightly to his brother's neck, "Kouichi…stop…" 

He felt the warrior of Darkness calm after those two words, the low growl slowly fading away to nothing. Kouji sighed in relief and let go, "You were really starting to scare me you know…"

Kouichi just hung his head, not meeting his twin's eyes, "Kouji…I…"

"Shhh…" Kouji ran his hand through his brother's silky black fur, trying to calm the trembling that wracked Kouichi's wolf-like frame, "I understand. You never had to deal with the instincts before…"

"But…I…didn't mean…"

"Kouichi…It wasn't your fault. You were the only one out of all of us who hadn't had to conquer your Beast Spirit. You had no experience dealing with these before. Your reaction wasn't nearly as bad as mine…or Takuya's. Remind me to tell you about mine sometime…I kept running into things…" He trailed off, thinking fondly back on the memory. He might have been scared then, but after three years he actually found it funny. "Just be ready for it next time…"

Kouichi looked over to where the other two boys were making sure that the orange-yellow digimon was alright, "I'll try Kouji…I'll try."

Kouji managed a small smile before rising from his kneeling position, "Well…lets go apologize…"

Kouichi waited until his younger brother had gone ahead before trailing after him. No matter what Kouji said…the warrior of darkness felt ashamed for acting like that.

* * *

"For the last time…I'M FINE!" 

Taichi winced at the annoyed tone in Agumon's voice, "But…But…You're hurt!"

Agumon snorts and crosses his arms, "Geez…Sometimes you are such a worry wart. That was nothing more then a scratch. It'll be gone before too long."

Taichi mutters, "And you call us stubborn." Louder he says, "Why did that digimon attack you anyway? It was unprovoked!"

Agumon looks at the ground sheepishly, "Uh…actually…I kinda…uh…"

"Hmm…?"

"I kinda…attacked it first…"

Taichi falls over, "Eeehhh…! What were you thinking!"

The orange-yellow dinosaur cringed, "It was acting sort of hostile as soon as it saw me…I didn't want it to attack you so I attacked first."

"Why was it hostile?" Taichi asked.

"That might be because he was protecting me." Came a slightly amused reply.

Both Agumon and Taichi turn to the sound of the voice. They came face to face with a teenager of about Ken's age and height. Both Agumon and Taichi were surprised, having not noticed the boy earlier. Ken and Wormmon however had noticed the boy and the wolf approaching so they weren't startled. Ken regarded the pair coolly, "And you are…?"

"Kouji." The boy replied automatically, he glanced down at the wolf who had settled near his side, looking down at the ground sadly, "And this is my…partner Anyamon."

Anyamon looked up and locked gazes with Agumon, the wolf's eyes lingered on the wound before whispering, "Sorry…about that…"

Agumon grins toothily, "Don't worry about it. I admire those who are so protective of their partners."

The black and purple digimon looked relieved slightly at being forgiven. The boy – Kouji looked at each of the others in turn, "You know who I am…now who are you?"

Taichi bristled at the rude sounding question only to find Ken's hand on his arm. The digidestined of kindness regards the brunette, "It is a valid question." Turning back to the new pair he replies, "I am Ichijouji Ken and my partner is Wormmon."

Taichi spoke up, "I'm the leader of original digidestined. Yagami Taichi, holder of the Crest of Courage. My partner is Agumon."

Kouji looked thoughtful, "So you are the chosen…"

Ken shook his head, "No. There are others. We were the only ones that were available to come to the digital world today."

Kouji raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute…Available? You can pass between worlds at will?"

Taichi was confused, "Yeah…What of it?"

Anyamon muttered softly, Ken had to strain to hear it, "Lucky…We had to worry our parents…"

Ken was skeptical at that comment. What did Anyamon mean 'our'? Digimon didn't have parents; and if they did then they would be in the digital world anyway. These two were hiding something, that Ken recognized. But what? And why were they hiding it?

* * *

Kouji was feeling a little bit jealous, when they had been forced into the digital world they had been stuck there until the adventure was over…why did these 'Chosen' get to travel between the worlds at will? It was not fair. The Warriors had to defeat this insanely powerful guy and save the digital _and_ real worlds from complete and utter destruction and then come back to find their parents almost given up hope of ever seeing their children again. Kouji cringed at that thought; he and Kouichi were doing that very thing again. 

He pushed those painful thoughts away and returned to the conversation at hand, currently the brunette, Taichi was asking a question, "So where are you from?"

Kouji winced, he wanted to lie as little as possible…so how about a half-truth? "It doesn't matter. I can't go home."

Kouji closed his eyes, fearing the question that would come next. Yes, the question that parents and older siblings everywhere hate. "Why?"

Kouji didn't answer, instead looking at the ground. Kouichi glanced up at his brother, he knew why Kouji was refusing to answer; Kouji couldn't tell a convincing lie unless his life depended on it. It must have been one of the things that caused the spirits of Light to choose him. Light was open, illuminating. Nothing could be hidden by light, only shown. Thus deception was not easy. Light was honesty. That was why Kouji was usually so cold toward others. If they don't talk to you then you didn't have to worry about lying…right? It was the opposite for dark. Kouichi himself was a very convincing liar…not that he liked lying in the first place.

Kouichi sighed and shook his head, deciding to reply for his brother, "Just leave him alone. Its not something he likes to talk about."

"Oh…" Taichi fell silent, feeling uncomfortable.

Ken narrowed his eyes suspiciously, apparently guessing that something was being left untold, "So…If you cannot return home…What are you going to do?"

Kouji shrugged, "I dunno."

Taichi looked thoughtful, "Why don't we take them to Gennai? I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Hmm…That's actually a good idea."

Taichi grins, "What did I tell ya? I'm smarter then you all take me for!"

"Um…one problem…"

Both Ken and Taichi's attention was turned to Kouji, "Yes?"

Kouji looked away sheepishly, trying to hide the faint tinge of pink that colored his cheeks, "Who is Gennai?"

* * *

**(1) -** o.o I dunno if digimon bleed...oh well...they do now nn; 

Um…Peterv Kim...I appreciate your suggestions…but if I have Izumi come into the story it'll mess up the entire plot I've come up with. And in response to your earlier review…no the other Warriors are not going to arrive. I am not using Susanoomon(or something like that…I dunno how it's spelt) in this story. To tell you the truth…that guy freaks me out. I can't exactly explain why I'm not using him or else I would give away the plot…

Ano….Sorry but I don't have enough time to write out responses for all the reviews…I should be in bed by now o.o

**Thanks to:**

**Dark Qiviut  
****GemmaniGirl  
****kou twins fan  
****Kari Minamoto  
****Dream  
****Nightdragon0  
****Gemini Star01  
****Friendless Girl **(btw…that name is completely wrong! I is your friend!)  
**Chibified Angel  
****FweenessMeep No Meep  
****deranged black kitten of doom**

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I meant to go farther but I kinda liked leaving it off where I did n.n; Well anywho don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Be honest now.


	4. Chapter 4: Gennai

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouji and Kouichi-centric

**Disclaimer: **…I don't own anything that has to do with any seasons of digimon.

**Last Time:**

_Taichi looked thoughtful, "Why don't we take them to Gennai? I'm sure he'll know what to do."_

"_Hmm…That's actually a good idea."_

_Taichi grins, "What did I tell ya? I'm smarter then you all take me for!"_

"_Um…one problem…"_

_Both Ken and Taichi's attention was turned to Kouji, "Yes?"_

_Kouji looked away sheepishly, trying to hide the faint tinge of pink that colored his cheeks, "Who is Gennai?"_

**Chapter 4**

"Who is Gennai?" Ken repeated softly, "To tell you the truth…none of us know exactly _who _or even _what _he is."

Kouji leaned back against the cool grey stone, his arms crossed, "Then how can you trust him?"

Taichi scratched his head, "We just do. Ever since the beginning he has helped us. First by getting our digivices to us, then the crests and yet again by giving V-mon and Wormmon the ability to evolve to Imperialdramon through the digi-core…"

"I guess we never really questioned who he was before. It didn't seem important." Ken finished, glancing at the new pair, "So are you willing to come? I don't think it's that far from here…"

"It isn't." Wormmon spoke up, shifting in Ken's arms, "He is in the northern part of this area."

Kouji looked down at Anyamon, "What do you think?"

"I don't see any problem with it." The wolf replied softly, "We need to find out why we are here. This guy might know something about it."

The blue eyed teen nods before looking back over at the other Chosen, "We'll go."

-Border-

A couple hours later found the group at the edge of a large lake. A smallish cozy looking house was built on the shore. Kouji hung back with his brother and watched Taichi knock, well…actually bang on the door. The brunette hollered at the top of his lungs, "Oi! Gennai!"

"You don't have to shout Taichi." Said a young brown-haired man in a white robe as he eased the door open, "What do you need?"

Taichi and Ken, as well as their digimon turn to look at Kouji and Kouichi, "Well…"

Kouji stared back. He did _not_ like the looks they were giving him. The warrior of light fidgeted slightly, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

Gennai followed the Chosen's gazes. A look of relief quickly crosses his face, "Finally! I was wondering when you'd show up."

Kouji stared at the young looking man, "Excuse me?"

"You are the ones that Ophanimon sent correct?"

Kouji glanced at Taichi and Ken before replying hesitantly, "Yes…"

Gennai claps his hands together, "Good. Good. Now come inside. I need to get some things straightened out. You know records and things."

Kouji glanced down at his brother. Kouichi just shrugs, "Why not? He seems to know why we are here."

The warrior of light nods and enters the house, Kouichi followed close behind. Taichi and Agumon entered next, oblivious to Kouji's hesitant answers. Ken however, being the insightful person he was, noticed it right away. The chosen of kindness frowned before shrugging his shoulders and walking in. Wormmon was fast asleep in his arms.

-Border-

"Sit. Sit." Gennai gestures to the various pieces of furniture in the room. Chairs of all sizes and shapes littered the room, clearly having been made to accommodate the various types of digimon. Kouji, Taichi and Ken all found some relatively human sized chairs. Agumon plopped down on a beanbag, and Kouichi was content on the floor next to his brother. Kouichi yawned, bearing sharp fangs. He was getting used to the beast-type form and it scared him. He was beginning to get comfortable walking around on all fours and seeing things from a lower level was no longer daunting. It frightened him because he still feared the underlying instincts, if he got too comfortable what would stop them from resurfacing without warning?

Gennai cleared his throat and turned to Kouji, seating himself in a large puffy chair near the front of the room, "Now. First things first. You do know that you cannot get home correct?"

Kouji nods, "Yes…"

The white-robed man crosses his arms, "Then you will need a place to stay." He turns to the chosen of kindness, "Ken, your parents signed up for the student exchange program correct?"

Ken was startled; apparently he hadn't been expecting the question, "Y-yes…"

Kouji, guessing where the conversation was going, quickly cut in, "We're fine. We'll just stay in the Digital World. We've done it before."

Gennai shook his head, "Nonsense Minamoto. I'll have you enrolled in the Student Exchange Program and assigned before you can say 'Digivolve'."

The warrior of light shook his head, "No. I do not wish to impose on Ichijouji's family."

Ken cut in, "It's fine Kouji. We're going to get stuck with someone anyway; it might as well be someone who already knows about digimon. That way I won't have to hide Wormmon." Silently he added, _'Besides. I can keep my eye on you.'_

Now what was our favorite brunette doing during this time? As we all know Taichi couldn't have lasted that long without saying something. Surprisingly Taichi had remained silent, his eyes half-lidded as if he was bored. Agumon would have raised an eyebrow at that, if he had one, "Taichi?"

No answer. Agumon frowned and poked the brunette. Still no answer; Agumon got up and peered into Taichi's face, what he saw nearly made him face fault. Taichi's breathing was soft, a quiet noise reached Agumon's ears; Taichi was...snoring?

A bead of perspiration formed on the back of Agumon's head, Taichi was sleeping.

Oookay…now back to Gennai, Kouji and Ken.

Kouji crossed his arms stubbornly and leans back in his chair. He did not like imposing on people he hardly knew. He didn't even like imposing on people he _did _know. One of the reasons Kouji hardly ever asked for anything was because of this fact. He was used to looking out for himself and felt uncomfortable depending on anyone else. Of course his adventure with the other Warriors had changed that slightly. He trusted the others with his life and would do anything for them, but trusting people he had not gone through at least one life or death situation with was a hard task for him.

Kouichi glanced up at his brother's stony face, he shook his head, "Kouji…I know how you feel about things like this. But we came here to help them; wouldn't it be easier to do that if we were with one of them all the time?"

The Warrior of Darkness spoke softly, none other then Kouji could hear the words. Kouji's lips twitched, trust Kouichi to be the logical one. He was right after all. In the events following their arrival Kouji had completely forgotten the reason they were here. They had to stop some sort of evil with the Chosen, only then could they return home. He sighs in defeat, "Fine. I don't like imposing on people but I can see the logic in your decision."

Gennai smiles, "Good. Now to draw up some school records for you."

He pulls out two pieces of paper. One blank and the other all filled in. Kouji blinks at the contents of the filled one and looks at Gennai questioningly. Gennai caught his look and explained, "Ophanimon copied your real records and sent them to me. I must just change a few things." He starts to fill out the blank paper, "Name…Minamoto Kouji…"

"Wait." The Warrior of Light interrupted, "Put down Kimura Kouji."

"Hmm…?" The guardian glanced up, "Why would I…"

Kouji cut him off again, "Just do it."

Gennai shrugs, "Suit yourself. I still don't see why…"

Kouji glanced down at Kouichi. The logic behind his reasoning was that _Kouichi_ would be the one that needed to go to school so the name had to be partially his. It was too late to change the first name; Taichi and Ken would get suspicious if he did. Besides teachers tend to refer to students by their last names, so at least Kouichi would be able to realize when someone was talking to him.

The warrior of darkness realized all this and nodded his thanks. Kouji's lips quirked into a slight smile, but it was gone the minute Gennai announced that he was finished. The white robed guardian whistled softly, a moment later a familiar bird type digimon walked in. Gennai spoke to it softly for a moment before giving it the now completed papers. The bird-digimon took it in its wings and started to walk away. As it passed Kouji he spoke up, "Are you…Swanmon?"

The digimon stops walking, "Yes. Have we met?"

Kouji shook his head, "No. I just thought that you were someone I knew."

Swanmon smiles, "Ah. You are Kouji right?" At his hesitant nod she continues, "Stop by Primary Village sometime. I'd love to talk to you about the other Swanmon. I've never met another of my kind."

Kouji smiles slightly, "Sure."

The bird type digimon smiles back, "See you then."

After Swanmon left Ken spoke, "Who was that? I thought that Elecmon looked after Primary Village?" Ken wondered.

"Hmm..?" Gennai glanced at Ken, "He still does. Swanmon is helping. She is one of the few Champion level digimon that can travel to the real world's internet so she helps out a lot if one of the babies somehow gets in there. That's why I gave the records to her. She's going to slip into the School's Database and put the records there. The weird thing is…Digivolving to a Swanmon should only be possible by using the digimental of love on a Tailmon. It is strange."

Ken falls silent. Gennai continues, "However, a lot of digimon that should only be attainable through the digimentals have been appearing. I fear that something has been affecting the digimentals. Have any of your group had any trouble with them?"

The chosen of kindness shook his head, "No. Not that I've heard. But then again with the digital world so peaceful we haven't needed to use them. Also with the….Dark Spires…destroyed we don't need to armor digivolve. We can go champion."

Gennai sighed, "I guess the answer to this riddle will have to wait for another day. I'll contact you if I find anything relevant." He turned his attention to Kouji, "I'm sorry but our chat about your mission will have to wait for another day. Pressing duty calls. Go with Ken and Taichi, just about now Ken's parents should be receiving notification about the student exchange assignments. I'll contact you when I'll be ready to explain."

Kouji nods silently.

Ken sighs and glances at Taichi, whom Agumon was till trying to wake. He shook his head and walked over to the chosen of courage. He bent over and whispered something in Taichi ear. Taichi awoke with a start and yelled, running out the door as soon as he got to his feet. Agumon looked up at Ken in awe, "How'd you do that?"

Ken shrugged, "I just told him that his mother wanted him to try her new recipes."

Agumon was confused, "I thought he hated those…"

A small smile flicked on Ken's face, "Exactly."

The former Digimon Kaiser walks over to the door, glancing back and Kouji and Kouichi, "Coming?"

Without waiting for an answer Ken left, the twins close behind.

-Border-

Izumi "Izzy" Koushiro sat before his computer, working silently on whatever it was that geniuses work on. It had been many, many, hours since Taichi and Ken had left, and Izzy was getting worried. They were only supposed to be gathering data on the new digimon to be added to Izzy's growing encyclopedia of digimon. Worst case scenarios began playing in his mind, maybe the digimon was a new evil out to take over the world and had deleted them, or at least seriously injure them. Maybe the digimon hadn't enjoyed their presence and had just tried to maim or kill them anyway. Izzy was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the flashing light that signaled the opening of the Digiport. He let out a startled yell as he felt three heavy objects fall on him, knocking over the chair and sending all of them tumbling to the floor.

The red-head pushes one of the objects off of him and sits up, groaning and massaging his now sore back. Finally the pain dulled and Izzy was able to take in the world around him. Piled a mere couple feet from him was three teenagers. One Izzy recognized right away, Taichi the brown-haired leader of the original digidestined. The other two made Izzy take a double take. One of them was Ken all right, but the other looked like a near carbon copy of the Chosen of kindness. The same blue-black hair, the same blue-grey eyes, the same height; they could have passed as twins except for the fact that the newcomer's hair was shorter and slightly thicker then Ken's. He was dressed in a teal short-sleeved jacket overtop a magenta long-sleeved shirt and beige jeans. He was rubbing his head, apparently having hit it against either the wall of the computer desk; Izzy winced in sympathy, he had done that once or twice. Off to the side of the pile of kids were two digimon, one was the familiar green insect digimon, Wormmon. The other was unfamiliar to the computer genius.

It was a white wolf pup, about the size of an average sized dog. The pure white color of its fur faded to a metallic silver near the paws, tail, and ears. On it' side was a navy blue design, one that was vaguely familiar to Izzy. Around its neck a blue and brown bandanna was tied, its blue-grey eyes (Izzy couldn't help but notice that they were almost the exact same shade as the new kid's eyes) were filled with silent amusement as it regarded the pile of teens.

Izzy turned back to the pile and coughed, "Ahem…"

Taichi was the first to untangle himself, he looked at Izzy sheepishly, "Heh, heh, hi Izzy."

Izzy crossed his arms, "What took you so long? I was worried."

The brunette winced, "Well…you see…"

His reply was cut off by a strangled cry. The two older digidestined turned to see Ken staring at the new kid in disbelief, as if he had never seen him before. The other teen stopped rubbing his head and looked at Ken with confusion written all over his face, "Ken…What?"

Ken just continued to stare, trying to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "Osamu…" He mumbled to himself, "Oniisan…"**(1)**

Right after that he promptly fainted, leaving the rest of the confused chosen and digimon to their own thoughts.

-Border-

**(1)** I just noticed something…If Kouichi had glasses he would look a lot like Osamu…and Kouji looks a bit more like Ken. Osamu was older then Ken; Kouichi is older then Kouji. Kouichi was also on the verge of death while Osamu died. They are a lot alike, ne?

A/N: Well there is the chapter. I know I took a bit longer then usual to get it up but…what can I say…I'm lazy -.-; …Yeah…um…anyway…this chapter is a bit longer then the last, about 2,515 words without the authors note. I hope I kept everyone relatively in character…

Review Responses:

**Dark Qiviut: **I'm glad you liked it. I thought the cliffhanger was kinda funny as well n.n;

**Paili-chan: **I know. But I said in Chapter One that I would be ignoring that little fact. But I'm glad you care enough the point it out.

**nightdragon0: **Well…they actually are but Ken is a bit more insightful then most…

**GemmaniGirl: **I'm glad you liked it.

**Kari Minamoto: **I'll try to keep writing Taichi that way then. I must admit he is rather fun to write.

**RockFox: **Of course I will write more. See? Here's another chapter :)

**ultra8: **I'm glad you liked it.

**AikoNamika: **o.o; Erm…I'm glad you like it? I'm not used to people liking my stories _that_ much. Is this really that good? Anyways, I'm not sure. I haven't really thought out whether or not to just search and search for Kouichi's spirit's real rookie and use that…or just make up the digivolutions by myself. I have a bit of time to think about it though, I'm going to have them using Slide Evolution with their spirits for a bit until I need to have them actually follow their evolution lines.

**Gemini Star 01:** Well this one is a bit longer…n.n;

** kou twins fan : **Ken was kind of distracted with Agumon at the time, besides he hasn't let it go yet, he is just willing to respect Kouji's right to secrets…for the moment.

**OmnicromXR: **Yeah…Yeah…I know…But sometimes I find myself typing digidestined just because I'm more used to it due to my over exposure to the dubbed Seasons 1 and 2. I'll try to stick to chosen from now on however.

**Syaoran-Lover: **I'll try to update at least once a week or so, maybe more if I feel really inclined to write and don't have much homework. But I'm really glad you like it.

**Leshyaedawnfire: **I updated n.n

**Amon-Ra3: **I'm glad you liked it.

Whew…that a lot of reviews o.o. I'm glad you all like this story enough to review. And I love the fact that you all tell me _what_ you like about my story. It tells me what I should continue doing. Well. I gotta go now so I'll end this note with one word…

Review! n.n


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouji and Kouichi-centric

**Disclaimer: **…I don't own anything that has to do with any seasons of digimon.

**A/N: **Ano…I never thought about the fact that Kouichi and Kouji voices were that different Now I'm stuck. The hair I can kind of explain…Lets just say that Kouichi decided to grow his hair out a little bit longer so it doesn't look so obvious…After all it has been three years since the anime…The clothes can also be explained. The 02 digidestined wore a different outfit when in the digital world…Hmm…the difference between their digimon forms…well Anyamon is significantly larger then Akemon, and they are the same type of digimon so the Chosen might think that Anyamon is the champion level of Akemon…Hmm…for those of you who can't see the resemblance between Kouichi and Osamu…it isn't very important, Ken just misses his brother so when he saw 'Kouji' without the bandana, the haircut just reminded him of his brother…Erm…back to the voice problem…lets all pretend that Ophanimon did something that miraculously lowered Kouichi's voice so that the difference isn't as obvious…okay?

Now that the problem is taken care of (somewhat) lets get the chapter started! nn;

P.S. Oh yeah…when in the 02 or 01 Chosen's POV in the real world I'll refer to Kouichi as …Kimura because none of the 01/02 chosen know 'Kouji' well enough to be comfortable using his first name, and Kouji as Akemon. I just realized that it might be confusing when I switch POV's between 01/02 and Frontier because Kouji is Kouji but Kouji could also be Kouichi…See? Confusing, ne? Anyway, In the Frontier POV they will be referred to by their rightful names. You can usually tell which POV I'm writing in by the first name after the change. For example, Taichi is the first name after I started the chapter, so the segment up until the border is in the 01/02 POV. After the border you just look to the first name in that segment. Usually I'll alternate between 01/02 POV and Frontier POV evenly but sometimes the border is needed as a scene change so occasionally there will be the same POV on both sides of a border…e.e Did I just confuse you all? Sorry if I did but I'm having a little trouble explaining this…just remember…borders signify a POV and/or scene change and the find the POV just look at the first name mentioned in it. (Gah! The Authors note is almost a page by itself! In pt 9 font and 1.5 spacing!)

**Last Time:**

_Izzy turned back to the pile and coughed, "Ahem…"_

_Taichi was the first to untangle himself, he looked at Izzy sheepishly, "Heh, heh, hi Izzy."_

_Izzy crossed his arms, "What took you so long? I was worried."_

_The brunette winced, "Well…you see…"_

_His reply was cut off by a strangled cry. The two older digidestined turned to see Ken staring at the new kid in disbelief, as if he had never seen him before. The other teen stopped rubbing his head and looked at Ken with confusion written all over his face, "Ken…What?"_

_Ken just continued to stare, trying to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "Osamu…" He mumbled to himself, "Oniisan…"_

_Right after that he promptly fainted, leaving the rest of the confused chosen and digimon to their own thoughts._

**Chapter 5**

Taichi was the first to recover from surprise. The brunette, who was the closest to the Chosen of Kindness, poked Ken in the side. Getting no response he glances at Izzy, "What happened?"

The resident genius ran a hand through his short red hair, "I don't know. Did either of you hear what he said?"

"I did…" The blue-eyed teen spoke up softly, his eyes focused on the floor.

Izzy glanced over at the new arrival, seeing that whatever Ken had said was bothering him, "What was it?"

Kimura looked up, his gaze shifting from the floor to something behind Izzy, "He said a name…And then…"

The blue-eyed teen took a deep breath, his words soft, "He called me his brother…"

* * *

Kouji went ridged. His twin's words struck a cord deep within him. The warrior of Light heard the last two words echo through his mind, '_his brother'_. A low growl threatened to build within his throat; it took every bit of will power Kouji had to squash the offending sound. 

It seems silly doesn't it? Why would that innocent statement upset Kouji so much? Well, the truth is, Kouji was rather possessive of his brother. He had only found Kouichi three years before, and then almost right after finding him, he lost him. He still remembered the anger and grief he had felt as Lucemon absorbed Kouichi's data. Kouji could recall the joy when Löwemon informed them that Kouichi was still alive. But the most vivid moment of all was when he was gazing into Kouichi's lifeless eyes. The fear that he was gone for good was forever etched into his mind.

Now…I suppose you are asking what this has to do with Ken's words…correct? Well, as I said Kouji was possessive. In his mind, Kouichi was _his _brother, _his _twin, and no one else's. Heck, he had even gotten upset when Tomoki, the warrior of ice had started to look up to Kouichi as a brotherly figure. Kouji hadn't minded when Tomoki called him an older brother…but calling Kouichi an older brother…well…lets just say that both Tomoki _and_ Kouichi had refused to speak to the Warrior of Light for a week.

I guess that deep down inside, Kouji was afraid of someone taking his place in Kouichi's eyes. It was understandable really…Kouji, having been a loner for the most part of his life, finally had someone closer than an acquaintance, closer than a friend…a brother. Most people don't appreciate their siblings. Always fighting, always squabbling, and always wishing to be an only child. They don't ever understand that being an only child was lonely. They don't understand the wish to have someone who will always be there for you, the wish to have someone who understands you, to have someone beside you ever since the beginning, to have someone who actually cares that you exist.

Of course parents care, but it's not the same. Siblings may not agree all the time, but there is always something underneath the fights, underneath the arguments, something different then the affection of a parent.

Back, before the Digital World, Kouji used to always watch the interaction between brothers and sisters enviously. Deep down, despite the cold façade he showed the world, Kouji had always wished for a brother, or even a sister. He went through life growing even bitterer towards people around him because he never had anyone who actually cared. His father had cared, but Kouji saw his father's second marriage as a betrayal and didn't pay any attention to the man's attempts to form a father/son bond. The people at school hadn't cared either. The girls only were paying attention to him because he was smart and 'cute'; the boys thinking he was a snobbish stuck up kid. Kouji had even begun to dislike people in general by the time he had turned 10.

But at Age 10 came the Digital world, forcing him to discard his mask of indifference and work with others and save the world in order to get home. Meeting Takuya and the others had made Kouji question his judgment of the human race. Eventually he found himself opening up to them. Then, when all his emotional defenses were down, Kouichi was thrown into the mix. How do you think Kouji felt when he discovered that he had a brother? Discovering that his own father had failed to mention that he had a twin? To have the very thing he had been wanting for the entire ten years of his life and then to lose him mere days after? That had shaken Kouji to the core; the pain that had come from those events had haunted him for months afterwards.

Now that wound had just been torn open. Kouji wouldn't meet his twin's eyes. In an instant he was on his feet and dashing out of the room. Kouji ignored Kouichi's shout and jumped out an open window, onto the balcony. He glanced around franticly, realizing that he was about 10 floors up in one of the apartment buildings that were rather common in many cities around Japan. He hopped onto the rail of the balcony and glanced down, sure enough there was another balcony below. He jumped off, utilizing his wolf-like form's reflexes to land safely on the lower balcony. Kouji jumped down another floor, glancing back up to find Kouichi staring down at him, "K- Akemon!"

Kouji turned away and continued his way down; he didn't see Kouichi dash back inside and head for the stairwell. He didn't see Taichi run after Kouichi. He didn't particularly care either. He knew he was acting foolish by running away, but Kouji needed some time to think, he needed to be alone. Reaching the first floor Kouji hops onto the ground level, startling some passerby out of their wits. He dashed away, heading toward the only 'forested' place that he could see, the park.

* * *

Izzy watched as Kimura ran out of the apartment, followed closely by Taichi. The red-head himself was tempted to follow, but he decided to stay behind and watch Ken. The former Digimon Kaiser was still out cold, though he seemed closer to waking up then before. Izzy sighed and looked at Wormmon, "Do you have any idea what just happened?" 

The green insect digimon was silent for a moment, "About Ken fainting…yes…about what happened after…no."

The Chosen of Knowledge nodded, "I see…care to elaborate?"

Wormmon sighed, closing his sky blue eyes, "Well…I've only seen pictures…but the new kid…Kimura Kouji I believe…looks a lot like Ken's brother Osamu who died years ago. Ken has been missing his brother a lot lately…"

"Soo…" Izzy pondered, "His unconscious desire to see his brother must have fooled him into thinking that this…Kimura…was his brother. Then he fainted from shock."

"Correct." The insect digimon confirmed.

"What I don't understand…" Izzy began. "Is why it happened now? Why not when you all first met up?"

Wormmon cracked one eye open, "Well, like Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako, Kimura looks different in the Digital World. He had a bandana covering his hair. Ken didn't notice the similarities until he had seen Kimura without the bandana."

The red-haired genius nodded, "I see…"

* * *

Kouichi practically flew down the stairs, startling many others that were using them. But the Warrior of Darkness didn't care; the only thing on his mind was his brother. He understood why Kouji had reacted like that. Normally Kouichi would leave him alone until he solved the problem himself, but _normally_ this happened in a place they knew. Parallel worlds do not count as familiar places.

Upon reaching the ground floor, Kouichi pushed the door open, pausing slightly when he heard a muffled yelp. Sprawled on the floor was a familiar brunette. Kouichi winced and offered his hand to the fallen teen, "Sorry Taichi."

Taichi took Kouichi's offered hand and got to his feet, rubbing his nose where the door had hit it, "No problem. What happened up there anyway?"

"No time to explain." Kouichi murmured, "I have to find him."

Taichi nodded, "Let me help. I know Odaiba better then you."

The warrior of darkness inclined his head, "Thanks…um Taichi…how did you get down here before me?"

The brunette grins, "The elevator."

Kouichi resisted the temptation to whack himself on the head for not thinking of that. Instead he just nods and heads out into the city.

* * *

Yagami Hikari sighed as the doors of the train opened, hefting her heavy pack onto her shoulder. She glanced around to see that the others were also preparing to get off the train. Takaishi Takeru also shouldered his bag, glancing at her, "Are you sure you'll be alright heading home by yourself?" 

"Yeah!" Motomiya Daisuke interjected, "'Cause if not I'll walk you home!"

Hikari smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I have Tailmon with me, remember?"

She pointed to her heavy backpack to emphasize her point. Daisuke pouted, "I guess…"

Inoue Miyako sighed, "Sheesh…when will you ever give up Daisuke?"

"Uh guys?" The youngest Chosen, Hida Iori spoke up, "We'll miss our stop if we don't disembark."

With no more delay the Chosen Children quickly left the train, watching as it rolled on down the track. Takeru left Hikari's side and went to stand with Miyako and Iori; they all lived in the same apartment complex. He smiled slightly, "See you at school Hikari."

The brown-haired girl nods, "Yeah."

She turns and starts to walk down the street, before glancing behind and waving, "See ya later guys…"

Hikari sighs and glanced at her watch. It was getting late, almost 7pm. She walked in silence, the daylight dimming as night approached. The Chosen of Light choose a less traveled route to her home, passing by a park that her brother often frequented. As she passed the entrance she felt her bag shift. Frowning she glanced over her shoulder only to find her digimon partner climbing out, "What is it Tailmon?"

The cat digimon didn't answer; instead she began sniffing the air. After a few minutes she narrowed her blue eyes, "I smell a digimon."

Hikari frowned, "Are you sure it's not one of the others?"

The white cat nodded, her purple tipped ears lying back against her head, "Positive. It's in the park."

The brown-haired girl nods, "Understood. Let's check it out."

Tailmon grabbed a lock of Hikari's hair and used it to steady herself as the girl headed into the park.

* * *

A/N: Well….Sorry for this being about a week late….but I went to the County Science Fair the weekend before last (Won Second Place in Earth Science as well n.n) and then got Kingdom Hearts shortly afterwards. I've been playing that in my spare time…The game rocks :D. Anyways…last weekend I was sick…so…that's my excuse. Actually…I'm still sick…I stayed home from school today…Well…I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. They make me happy n.n. Normally I'd do responses but…As I said I'm not feeling good…and my parents usually don't let me on the computer when I'm sick…I just want to get this posted as quick as possible…okay? Anywho...I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you liked it. 


	6. Chapter 6: Light

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouji and Kouichi-centric

**Disclaimer: **…I don't own anything that has to do with any seasons of digimon

**Last Time:**

"_I smell a digimon."_

_Hikari frowned, "Are you sure it's not one of the others?"_

_The white cat nodded, her purple tipped ears lying back against her head, "Positive. It's in the park."_

_The brown-haired girl nods, "Understood. Let's check it out." _

_Tailmon grabbed a lock of Hikari's hair and used it to steady herself as the girl headed into the park. _

**Chapter 6**

Kouji dashed past the startled pedestrians, his small form allowing him to weave his way through the mass of people. Like a white bullet he just kept moving forward, not daring to look back even though his brother's cries had vanished beforehand. In the chain link fence surrounding the park was a small opening, too small for a person but large enough that a canine could slip through. Kouji quickly changed direction, claws tapping on the concrete as he slid to a near standstill before taking off again. He wriggled through the hole and, somewhere deep inside of him, he reveled in the feel of the grass beneath him and the foliage around him. The warrior of light no longer felt vulnerable, feeling more at home in the lightly forested park than he had in the streets of the city or even the apartment building.

If Kouji were in his right mind he probably would have realized that he was being influenced by Akemon, but as stated before; he wasn't. Kouji had nothing in his mind at the moment save for those two words echoing over and over. The two words that always, when said by someone else, drove him to either lash out or run away. If he was still capable of rational thought he would have realized he was acting very foolish, running off and leaving his brother alone with strangers in a strange world and would have turned around and gone straight back to Kouichi.

Kouji felt his bandana snag on the branch of a bush, halting his desperate flight. A low whine rumbled in his throat as he tugged against the restraining cloth; the knot was unyielding however. Having his run stopped he began to calm down, sinking his teeth into the bandanna he tried to the free himself, but to no avail.

"Hikari! Over here!"

Kouji froze like a deer in the headlights at the feminine sounding voice so close to his position. Raising his nose slightly he sniffed the air, trying to asses the presence. It was not human…His acute ears caught the sound of padded footfalls and a soft clink of metal. His thoughts still muddled from the mad dash from the apartment building he did the only thing he could think of; he laid his ears against his skull and growled.

* * *

A low growl erupted from the bushes at Tailmon's right, startling the feline. She jumps backwards, whirling to face the trembling foliage. Narrowing sky-blue eyes she hisses, "Hikari, stay back." 

The brown-haired human behind didn't acknowledge the digimon, instead she kneeled down in the dirt and gently parted the branches. Trapped within the leafy cage was one of the most beautiful pup Hikari had ever seen. The light from the setting sun shown through the opening, playing across the canine's silvery tinted fur. Frightened blue eyes stared up at the chosen of light as the pup shrank back in to the leaves.

Tailmon moved to stand in front of Hikari, "'kari…"

"Tailmon…shush." Hikari held out her hand to the canine digimon, palm upwards.

The canine stared suspiciously at the offered hand, glancing up warily at the brunette's face as the growl died in his throat, "Who're you?"

"Hikari. Yagami Hikari." The chosen of light replies softly.

"Yagami…" The canine repeats, the feral glint fading from his eyes and being replaced by cool intelligence, "Yagami…Taichi?"

"Taichi is my brother."

"Brother…oh no…!" Suddenly a worried look enters the pup's ocean blue eyes and he begins tugging on his caught bandana, "I have to get to him!"

Tailmon watches in awe as Hikari attempted to calm the digimon, "Whoa! Calm down! Who do you have to get to!"

"Kou-ji! He's with Taichi. I left him…" The digimon grabbed the bandana in his teeth and yanked hard.

Hikari placed one hand on the canine's head, forcing him to look at her, "Stop moving, I'll get you out of there."

Keeping one hand on the side of the canine's head she uses the other to undo the knot on the bandana. The piece of cloth comes loose and the canine bolts, only to be cut off by Tailmon. The white feline bars his path, "Wait. If Kouji is with Taichi, all Hikari has to do to find him is to call her brother."

"Good idea Tailmon." Hikari pulls out her cell-phone and punches in her brother's number. After a few rings, "Taichi? It's Hikari…Yeah we all got back okay…No …Yes…For goodness sakes nii-san! Nothing happened!...Um…do you by any chance know someone named Kouji?"

* * *

Kouichi glanced at Taichi as the cell phone rang. The brunette looks sheepish before answering it, "Moshi, Moshi?" 

Kouichi took a moment to catch his breath from all the running as well as trying to keep the worried expression off his face.

"Hey Hikari! So you got back?...That's good. Did anything go wrong?...You sure?...Positive?"

"_For goodness sakes nii-san!"_

At this point Taichi winced due to the yell that even Kouichi could hear. The Warrior of Darkness would have laughed if he weren't so worried about his brother.

"So what do ya' want?...How do you know about Kouji?"

At this point Kouichi began to pay attention to Taichi's words.

"WHAT? Stay there 'Kari. We'll be right over. We aren't far from there."

Taichi hung up the phone and turned to Kouichi, "That was my sister. She's found Akemon, or a digimon matching his description."

"Where?"

"The park. Let's go."

* * *

Hikari hung up the phone, "Taichi is with your partner. They're coming here now."

The canine digimon nods, looking toward the entrance frantically. Hikari picks up the fallen bandana from the ground and ties it loosly around the silver pup's neck, commenting absently, "Your fur is really silky you know that?"

He nods absently, not paying any attention to the chosen of a light. A call from the gate caught all both digimon and the human's attentions. Akemon gave a happy yip and struggled out of Hikari's hold, bounding toward the teen who ran into the park. Hikari had to take a double take. The other teen looked to be about her age, maybe a little older, and looked a lot like Ichijouji Ken at first glance. She noticed her brother arrive soon after, leaning against the fence post and smiling softly. He spots her and waves. Hikari returns the smile and picks up Tailmon before crossing the park towards Taichi.

Kouichi kneeled down and spread his arms as his brother shot into them. He tightened the embrace, repeating the comfort that Kouji had provided in the digital world. He could hear his brother's whispered words, "I'm sorry Kouichi…sorry…don't hate me nii-san…"

"Ssshhh" Kouichi whispers, mimicking Kouji's earlier movements and running a hand through his brother's fur, "I don't hate you. I should've guessed you would react like that. Why would I hate you?"

"For leaving." Kouji murmurs, "You hate being alone."

"But I'm not alone Kouji."

* * *

A/N: -_peeks out from a bomb shelter-_ Erm…hi? Erm…will you believe me if I told you that the reason I was late was due to studying for finals? _–a collective 'NO!' resounds from everywhere-_ Ack! But it's true! Partially anyway…the last two weeks have been due to that…everything else was due to a huge writers block…By now you all should know that my imagination is a fickle thing right? _–looks around uneasily-_ Right?...Anyways it comes and goes…always jumping from one topic to another………… 

Moving on. Reviews!

**Thanks to:**

**GemmaniGirl** (I'm glad you liked my choice there nn; I thought it fit)

**Gemini Star** (btw…I love your crossover fic n.n I've read it!)

**wouldn't you like to know TT** (Don't worry…there are no pairings except maybe Takari and one sided Daikari)

**nightdragon0** (They all just thought he was a harmless puppy! N.n;)

**Syaoran-Lover** (Didn't quite happen that way but…Kouji will learn from that mistake)

**Kari Minamoto** (Yeah…I know. I have a huge problem when it comes to grammar and occasionally spelling…my beta-er really is a plot-ish beta-er and she doesn't really look for the grammar and spelling)

**RockFox** (Is it satisfactory?)

**fluffys-sidesick** (_-cringes-_ Does this count as 'soon'?)

**yahara **( see above comment n.n;)

**Lobo-Chan **(_-preens-_ Thank you…though I wasn't the first to do this type of crossover)

**Friendless Girl **(_ -sweat drops-_ It was Taichi who hit the door Mie-chan)

There…all done… o,o can you believe the amount of reviews I'm getting for this? It may not be as much as _Broken Heart_ but darn…11 for one chapter? I really appreciate it! Please review for this one too…even if it is just to scold me for being late…_-cringes-_Just…please…include some constructive criticism if you do…


	7. Chapter 7: Reflections

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouji and Kouichi-centric

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any seasons of digimon…though now that I think about it…Anyamon and Akemon are mine :P Well…their descriptions are at least.

**Chapter 7**

Ken stuffed his hands in his pockets, lost deep in thought as he walked down the street. His thoughts kept returning to the person they found…the person that looked so much like _him._ Kimura Kouji, who was he? He looked like what Osamu would've been if he had lived. He didn't realize why he hadn't noticed before, perhaps it was the bandana that he had worn; perhaps it was just the adrenalin rush from the short battle between Anyamon and Agumon. Either way, he hadn't realized, hadn't noticed that the boy reminded him of his dead brother…

'_Osamu…_' His heart clenched at the wistful thought. He thought that he had gotten over this; the burden of guilt that had haunted him since his brother's death. The feeling that maybe, just maybe, if Ken hadn't wished for him to go away, Osamu would still be around. The wistful thoughts of a young child, whose last words with his brother had been angry, spiteful, and directed to hurt. That argument was the last time Ken had spoken with his older brother. Osamu died the next day.

'_I didn't mean it Aniki!' _A younger Ken had cried then, tears gathering in his large eyes, _'Come Back!'_

But he didn't come back.

Ken shook his head violently, there was no reason to be thinking about this now. He should've been thinking about what to tell his parents when he got home. His parents…The chosen of kindness froze in mid-step. How would his parents react? They had been hit hardest by the death of their oldest son. If Ken had fainted at the resemblance…what would his mother do? His mother had always been an emotional woman, much more comfortable with showing her emotions than her son was. She had cried for weeks after Osamu's death, clinging to her husband and youngest son like a drowning woman clings to a rope. Ken's father had expressed his own grief a different way, by pushing Ken harder and harder in his school work.

The Chosen of kindness had resented that once, believing that they had tried to replace the son they had lost by forcing Ken into his brother's place. Yet, Ken couldn't really blame them now. In fact, he truly never did. He had just felt neglected. Back then, when his parents looked at him; they had seen Osamu, not Ken. When they complimented him, they were praising how much like Osamu he was. Athletic, smart, and infamous, they were all things Osamu had been before he died. Thus it was no wonder he had taken refuge in the Digital World, a place where no one knew his brother.

Ken shook his head, catching the attention of his partner digimon. Wormmon stuck his head out of Ken's backpack, "What's wrong, Ken?"

"Nothing Wormmon…I just realized that my mom will either freak out…or faint."

The green insect digimon tilts his head slightly, "Why?"

"Kimura." Ken replied, as if that explained everything.

"Ah…I see." In a way, it did. Wormmon ducked back inside the backpack as Ken started moving again, trudging closer to his home, where Taichi would drop off Kimura.

Ken wondered if his family was ready, even after all these years, to face his brother's ghost.

-

"Let me get this straight…Ichijouji-san fainted because I look like his dead brother?" Kouichi asked, staring incredulously at the brown-haired chosen beside him.

"Yep."

"Nii-san is right. You _do_ look a lot like Osamu's picture." Hikari interjects, "Maybe a little younger then he would be at this point but the resemblance is there."

Kouichi chuckled softly and shrugs, "Whatever you say."

The Warrior of Darkness glanced down at the wolf-like digimon in his arms, cracking a slight smile at the indignant look in Kouji's eyes. Kouji caught the glance and looks away, "I can walk you know."

"I just like torturing you."

"Evil…" The Warrior of Light growled.

Kouichichuckled, "I know."

Hikari watches the exchange with amusement, trying to stifle her laugh with her hand. Taichi however, didn't even bother. His light chuckles were easily audible in the still autumn air, enticing a glare from the Warrior of Light. The rest of the walk was completed in companionable silence until they arrived at Ken's apartment complex. Kouichi raised an eyebrow, "What is it with you people and Apartments?"

Taichi just snorted, ignoring the question, "Ken will be waiting for you inside. Don't freak his parents out too much."

"Hai, hai, Yagami-san. I'll be on my best behavior." Kouichiglanced at the Yagami siblings, "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Nope. You'll see Hikari not me."

"Right."

As the two brunettes headed down the street his smile faded, leaving a weary expression behind. Kouji looked up at his older brother, "Why do you do that?"

"Hmm…? Do what?"

"That…" The warrior of light tried to find the right words to express his concerns. Kouichi never acted so open and happy around people he just met. It was just…out of character for the Warrior of Darkness to be in the spotlight of a group; that was always the role Takuya took. The two twins preferred to watch, not initiate. Yet, here Kouichi was, donning a mask in front of the chosen. A smiling, joking, and friendly mask; but a mask none the less. "Why do you pretend, nii-san? I don't understand…"

"Neither do I…" Kouichi admitted softly, pushing open the door and heading inside, spotting the chosen of kindness waiting for them, "They don't expect me to…well…act like _me_. I just wondered what it would be like to act differently."

"…Did you like it?"

"No."

-

Ken walked silently down the hallway of his apartment, mulling over the events of the day. His parents had taken Kimura's arrival rather well. Apparently they had been notified by the school(-_cough-­ _Gennai) about the 'exchange program' hours beforehand, and all their shock must have been either used up, or hidden before Ken brought Kimura home. They also hadn't been too surprised to see Akemon. Apparently Digimon had become an accepted thing in the Ichijouji residence. Kimura had been given Osamu's old bed room, which had long ago been converted into a guestroom.

Speaking of which, Ken paused in front of the slightly ajar door to the room. Glancing inside he noticed that Kimura was sitting on the bed, Akemon curled up beside him. A small smile crossed Ken's face and he continued past. He had school tomorrow so he couldn't stay up all night watching the new kid. He still didn't completely trust the boy who looked so much like his brother, but Gennaitrusted Kimura so he couldn't be all that bad.

-

Kouichi glanced down at his brother as Ken's footsteps faded, "Ne, Kouji."

"Hmm…?" The Warrior of Light cracked open a sleepy blue eye, glancing up at Kouichi's face, "What?"

"Why were we brought here?"

"I don't know…"

The Warrior of Darkness shifted his gaze so he was staring at the wall. Softly he asked, "How long do you think we willbe here?"

Kouji sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry nii-san but…I don't know."

-

A/N: I know this is late…and I won't bore you all to death with excuses…so I'll just tell the truth. The reasons this is late are two things. One, Writers block – I just don't know where to go next in this story…well…I do but I don't know _how_ to get there. Second, Laziness…pure and simple.

I am not going to respond to every review this morning. Only the questions. It is 3:27 am as I am writing this note so I am not going to ramble on too much. I'm way too tired.

To answer **Wouldn't you like to know XD**'s question, I'm not going to put in any deliberate angst, but if it turns out that way, it does. I'm just writing what comes to me. I don't have anything pre-set except a few key plot points, and even they may change before I get to them.

Oh yes, and **Gemini Star01, **I love both your Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts crossovers. I have yet to read the YYH one.

**Yahara, **Yes, Yamato will show up. How could he not? He's my favorite Season One Chosen.

**CISELKANEO2**, Sorry, I'm not going to spoil anything by answering those questions :P And, I can't beta any stories; have you seen how bad _my_ grammar and spelling is? I can't even beta my own story!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I reaaalllyyy appreciate your reviews. Reading them reminds me why I write these stories. If it weren't for you readers I would've given up on this when I first hit writers block.

o.o Wow, It's 3:37 now…I spent 10 minutes on this note! I gotta go get some sleep…Please review this chapter as well. Good night…or I guess it is technically Good Morning…


	8. Chapter 8: Meetings

**Title: **Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author: **Katreal

**Category**: Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- AU after the Holy Stones Arc. Oikawa and the Dark Seeds never happened ;)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouichi-centric in this chapter with a little Ken thrown in the latter part.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any seasons of digimon…though now that I think about it…Anyamon and Akemon are mine :P Well…their descriptions are at least. I also don't own the paragraph on tropical cyclones. That was paraphrased from one of the various reference sites on the web; I can't remember which. I put it in there as a sort of little tribute to Katrina…

- -

"Kimura!"

Kouichi's head jerked around, meeting the eyes of the teacher. He flushed and looked at the desk, mumbling an incoherent reply.

The teacher shook her head, "I know it's your first day…but please _try_ and pay attention!"

"But…I already learned this…sensei…" Koichi replied haltingly, refusing to meet the teacher's eyes. Truth is, he had been thinking about Kouji. The Warrior of Light was in the computer room with the rest of the Chosen's digimon, but Kouichi just kept imagining that something would happen. Usually ranging from a fight between the digimon to being caught by the janitor.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, clearly expressing that she didn't believe him in the slightest, "Really Kimura? In that case explain to me exactly what a typhoon is."

"A Typhoon, also known as a hurricane to the western countries, is a severe tropical cyclone originating in the equatorial regions of the Atlantic Ocean or Caribbean Sea or eastern regions of the Pacific Ocean, traveling north, northwest, or northeast from its point of origin, and usually involving heavy rains. Structurally, a tropical cyclone is a large, rotating area of clouds, wind and thunderstorm activity. The ingredients for a tropical cyclone include warm tropical oceans, moisture, and relatively light winds. If the right conditions persist long enough, they can combine to produce violent winds, incredible waves, torrential rains and floods. When a tropical cyclone passes over land, its strength will diminish." Kouichi rattled off, glad for the fact that he had passed Meteorology the year before. In fact, he hadn't been lying about having known the material before-hand; he was a year above most of the students in his grade.

The teacher was genuinely surprised at the almost automated response from the exchange student. Glancing down at a student's textbook she saw that the definition in the book was completely different from the one that Kimura had given, so she grudgingly admitted that the kid knew his stuff, "Good answer. But that doesn't mean you can doze off in class."

"Understood, sensei…"

The teacher returned to the lesson, trying to ignore the snickering from some of the bolder students in the class. Kouichi just dozed off again, though he did make an effort to seem interested. Apparently it worked, the teacher didn't pick at him for the rest of the class. The minutes flew by, the school bell's violent clang alerting the bluish-black haired teen to the departure of the class. Sighing in relief he vacated his seat, gathering his books together and making a move to leave; but the teacher stopped him, "Kimura, come her for a moment."

"Sure sensei."

The teacher looked up from her computer at his approach, she had been working it at for the last five minutes of the class. She pushes her glasses farther up onto the bridge of her nose and clears her throat, "I have re-checked your records, and it _does_ state that you were supposed to be in Chemistry. Unfortunately all of our higher level classes are full. Since you have done the material before I will excuse you from the participation in the lesson. You must still remain in your seat during class and keep your grades up however."

Kouichi nods absently, his shoulder length hair bobbing with the motion, "Yes, sensei."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Kouichi ducks out of the classroom, stuffing his books in his bag and making a beeline for the computer lab. Upon opening the door he comes face to face with Hikari. "Hello." She greets him happily, "Everyone else will be here shortly."

The Warrior of Darkness nods again(he seems to be doing that a lot lately, ne?), snatching an empty seat and settling in it. A small scuffle alerted him to the arrival of his brother. Kouichi looked down to meet Kouji's pleading eyes, his expression clearly saying, 'Hide me!'

The elder brother picked him up, settling the pup on his lap, "What has you so unnerved?"

Kouji looks pointedly the way he came, only to see a blue blur streak out from under the shelf. The blur seemed to be a _very_ hyper blue dino-type digimon, although it looked more like a dragon then a dino. The digimon bounced onto Kouichi's lap, large expressive eyes staring up at the boy, "Are you Akemon's partner? What's your name? Where are you from? Why is he so quiet? And I thought Hawkmon was quiet, but he takes the cake! He didn't even introduce himself! Tailmon told me!"

Fourtunetly, Kouichi was saved from answering as Hikari scooped up the little digimon, "Sorry about him."

"Aw! Hikari, he hasn't answered my questions!"

"He might, if you would stop talking long enough for him to answer." Tailmon replied dryly, leaping gracefully from the rafters of the room to land lightly on the computer desk, "Besides, it is more polite for you to introduce yourself first."

"Sure thing Tailmon! Anything for you!" The blue dragon grinned at her before transferring his attention back to the Warrior of Darkness, "I'm Chibimon!"

Kouichi smiles weakly, feeling slightly dizzy from Chibimon's antics. He just wasn't used to dealing with hyperactive digimon. Even Takuya wasn't this bad unless he was loaded up on sugar, "I'm…Kouji."

"Nice to meet ya!" He glanced up at Hikari, "Can you put me down now?"

"Only if you promise to behave."

"Fine…" The brown-haired girl gently sat the blue digimon on the floor, where he raced back under the shelf.

"Sorry about him. Chibimon is rather excitable." Hikari offered in explanation, "At least he isn't quite as bad when Veemon."

Kouichi could only nod, the movement exaggerated when he ducked his head to avoid something whizzing overhead, "'Kaaaaarrriiii!"

Hikari made an 'Oomph' sound as the orange blur collided with her, forcing her back a couple inches. She wrapped her arms around the digimon, it's wing-like ears fluttering with the motion, "Is TK here yet? Where is Takeru?"

"He'll be here in a minute." She said soothingly, "But I'd like you to meet Kouji. Kouji, this is-"

"Patamon!" Both Kouichi and Kouji exclaimed at once, recognizing the digimon that looked so much like the 'son' of their former traveling companion, Bokomon. Patamon tilted his head, "Have we met?"

Kouichi shook his head, "No. It's just that we knew a Patamon." Now that he thought about it, Kouichi noticed that this Patamon didn't have one of those enormous pink things on it. The only Patamon he had met before was Bokomon's Patamon, so for all he knew it was something all Patamon had. But apparently it had only been worn in honor of his 'mama-papamon'.

Kouji nodded in verification, his thoughts following along the same lines as his brother. At Patamon's questioning gaze Kouji introduced 'himself', "I'm Akemon."

"That's no fair! You spoke to him but not to me?" Chibimon shouted from under the shelf, poking his head out. The dragon digimon's glare directed at Patamon would've scared anyone stiff, if he hadn't been so small and cute that is. Patamon returned the glare with equal intensity, Kouji deduced that the two were rivals over something, but over what he couldn't tell.

"Oh cut it out you two." Tailmon cuts in, flicking her tail irritably, "You are acting like babies."

"Yes Tailmon!" They both chorused at the same time, only to glare at each other afterwards. Kouji sighed, apparently he found what they were rivals for…

"They are worse then you and Takuya…" Kouichi murmured to his brother. Kouji felt inclined to agree, the only time he and Takuya had ever _really_ fought was almost literally a life-or death situation. In the end, Takuya won and things had gone wrong. Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei had been captured. Kouji himself getting badly injured by Duskmon(Who we all know is the corrupted version of the Spirits of Darkness). To top it off, Takuya ended up vanishing to who knows where (He never spoke of the time with anyone; despite their questions.) only to show up at the last moment and save everyone.

"Takeru!" Patamon exclaimed leaping out of Hikari's arms as the door to the computer lab opened. His wings beat the air rabidly as he propelled himself toward the person. The boy laughed, catching the digimon in his arms, "Patamon! How was your day?"

"Great!" The winged digimon chirped happily, "There was no class today, so we didn't have to hide the entire time." Catching Takeru's look he added, "But we were careful!"

"Mm-hm." Takeru replied skeptically before addressing Chibimon, "Daisuke and the others should be along shortly. Ken also said to go ahead, he'd meet us in the Digital World."

He then noticed that he, Hikari, and the digimon weren't alone in the room, "Ah, you must the new Chosen 'Kari was talking about. I am Takaishi Takeru and Patamon is my partner."

Kouichi studied Takeru for a moment. He was about Hikari's height, with messy gold hair beneath a sand colored cap. His blue eyes were a little bit more rounded then Kouichi's own eyes, which were slightly angulated. Takeru wore a blue and yellow long-sleeved shirt and green shorts. The Warrior of Darkness smiled, "Kimura Kouji and my…partner Akemon."

Kouji absently nodded, wondering why anyone would wear such bright colors. In the digital world it would be like painting a sign, 'Look at me! I'm here!' Not a very good idea unless you are looking for a fight, and Takeru didn't seem to be the type to do that. A little naïve yes…But reckless? No.

Soon the door slid open again and three more persons entered. The leader was a boy who reminded the twins of Takuya, right down to the goggles on his head. He had messy dark brown hair and dark brown, bordering on black eyes. He had a dark blue shirt and a brown vest over top. Next to him was a girl, slightly taller then the boy. She had light purple hair, which fell in a cascade down to her middle back. Large round glasses rested over top her brown eyes. She wore a nondescript purple shirt and an orange skirt that came down to her knees. She reminded Kouji of Izumi, but not so much at the first resembled Takuya. Behind those two was a smaller boy. He appeared to be a couple years younger with a short, neat, chocolate brown hair. His face held a serious expression, one that you don't see very often on the face of younger children. His eyes were green, the first color other then blue or brown that either of the twins have seen. After the door closed behind them Chibimon ran out from under the shelf, jumping up and down

"Daisuke! Are we going? Huh? Are we, are we, are we!"

The oldest boy laughed loudly, "Of course Chibimon! We'll leave as soon as everyone's ready!"

"Yay!"

Takeru turned to Kouichi as Hikari went to explain Kouichi's presence to the newest three, "This is the rest of our team. The one with the goggles is Daisuke Motomiya. The girl is Inoue Miyako, her partner is Poromon…I think he's around here somewhere…"

Takeru glanced around, before spotting a round pink something up on top of one of the shelves, "That's Poromon up there."

The pink digimon was really just a ball of pink with wings, a beak, eyes, and a small feather on it's back. The digimon bounced off the shelf towards Miyako. She scooped it up before waving at Kouichi in greeting. Takeru then spottted a small round ball of yellow fur, with feathery-like extrusions from each side of it's face bouncing towards the last boy, "That is Hida Iori and his partner Upamon."

Kouji watched the ease and familiarity between human and digimon, feeling a little excluded from the group. Not that it really bothered him, he was used to these feelings, feeling them more often then he wanted to. But then he felt the feathery touch of fingers running through his fur (he still wasn't quite used to having fur…he'd never been in his beast form for this long of a time period), closing his eyes he leaned into his brother's touch. Even if he felt isolated, at least he still had Kouichi.

Now the newly arrived Chosen gathered around Kouichi and pleasantries were exchanged as everyone was formerly introduced; Kouji paid no attention to the conversation, dozing off. He was brought back to reality by whispered words, "Wake up otouto…"

"Sure Aniki." He answered equally as quietly, rising to all fours and jumping up off Kouichi's lap. The Elder twin stood up, moving to join the others near the computer. All of the other chosen pulled out their digivices and Kouichi hesitantly pulls out his own, noticing that it looked different in comparison to the others. The shape was similar, but the design was wrong. Daisuke glanced at it, then took a double take, "Hey, your digivice is different. It's also black. I thought Ken was the one with black."

The others glance at it curiously but Takeru shook his head impatiently and pointed his digivice at the computer screen, so everyone follows suit, "Digital Gate, Open!"

- -

Ken leaned against a tree, waiting for the other chosen to arrive. The meeting point was a lush forest near where Daisuke had first met Veemon. The forest had changed so much since, the leaves were greener, the inhabitants more friendly, and the overall atmosphere was more inviting. Ken closed his eyes, despite having defeated BlackWarGreymon there was still danger in the digital world. Even this forest was not untouched, giant bug digimon freely roamed the place and wouldn't hesitate to attack even the Chosen…

A loud thump caught Ken's attention, his and Wormmon's heads turning to see the rest of the chosen materialize in front of the small television set that acted as a gate between the worlds. All the digimon were clustered around Anyamon, Veemon was poking the wolf in the side, "Wow Akemon! You got big!"

Armadimon yawned, "So? I'm larger as Ankylomon."

"Yes, but Ankylomon is a champion. Akemon's current form should be Rookie since he changed form in the Human World." Hawkmon interjected.

"I'm Anyamon now…" The black colored canine added softly.

"Anyamon then." Hawkmon amended.

Ken glanced at the chosen, finding Daisuke standing over Kimura. The goggle-head had a look of bewilderment, "Wasn't your digivice all black?"

"What are you talking about Daisuke?" Ken asked, walking over.

"Oh hey Ken. It's just that earlier Kouji's digivice was all black. Now it's black and blue."

"It was black and blue yesterday Daisuke. You must have been mistaken."

"Nu'uh! I saw it with my own eyes! Wasn't it black guys?"

The chosen that had gotten a glimpse of Kimura's digivice nodded, but Ken shook his head, "It can't be. Mine is black. There can't be more then one of the same color combination."

Daisuke huffed when the other half of the group(which included Hikari and Takeru) agreed with Ken, "Fine! Take his side!"

Daisuke pouted throughout the rest of their little journey through the forest, shooting dark glares at Takeru and Kimura but all in all progress was good. The group was just short of their destination, a digimon village that had been being menaced by bandits, when Kimura suddenly stopped. Miyako noticed and glanced back, "What is wrong?"

"Something is coming."

"Probably a passing digimon. Nothing to worry about."

Kimura shook his head, "No."

True to his word a huge shadow was cast over the clear meadow between them and the village, one that they had seen before. Miyako recognized the shape and shouted at the others, "It's Snimon again!"

"Get ready to digivolve!"

"Right!"

"WAIT!" Daisuke shouted, everyone looked at him, "Let the newbie fight. We should know his partner's strength before we actually need it."

Kimura shrugged, "Fine. Anyamon?"

"On it, Kouji."

- -

A/N: Em…Sorry if it's not up to your expectations…But it's longer then usual! It's 8 pages instead of 4 n.n; Eh…I think I didn't do Daisuke's character justice…but I don't know how to fix it…

Now that my vacation is over, Otakon is over (Was so much fun!) , and school has started…I think I might be able to write more. For some reason I find it easier to write in school…'tis probably because I'm not tempted to start reading other fanfics like I am at home…ah well. I can't reply to any reviews because my friend said it was against the rules… I don't want this story to get deleted… I'll try to answer the questions or things that I feel I should comment on.

Let's see…**OmnicromXR **I'll try and tone down on the Japanese…but I'm sticking with the titles like nii-san, Aniki, Otouto, and sensei. It just sounds better in my opinion. **Gemini Star01**, I can't answer most of your questions, you'll just have to wait and see. As to the digivice thing, they each have their own but when one is a digimon the digivice goes wherever it goes when the spirit evolve. I've noticed that the digivice disappears somewhere when in Beast Form. But I can tell you that the action is approaching! Though I warn you that I'm not very good at fight scenes.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for being so inconsistent with my updates…it's just…that sometimes I…just can't seem to write…


	9. Chapter 9: Skirmishes

Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author**: Katreal

**Category: **Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- Practically AU now…-.- I remember almost nothing after Ken stopped being the Digimon Kaiser. I'm checking some sites to try and keep the timeline still right however(After Holy Stones Arc)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouichi-centric in this chapter with a little Ken thrown in the latter part.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Anyamon and Akemon's descriptions.

**Warning**: Not really a warning, but as promised there is a fight scene in this chapter. I am just warning you that this is my first attempt at a fight scene. Please tell me what I could do to improve it. Also, the reason I'm posting so soon is because I felt guilty for the couple month wait before.

**Last Time:**

"_WAIT!" Daisuke shouted, everyone looked at him, "Let the newbie fight. We should know his partner's strength before we actually need it."_

_Kimura shrugged, "Fine. Anyamon?"_

"_On it, Kouji."_

**Chapter 9  
**

Daisuke watched as Anyamon broke away from the other digimon to move toward his partner. The 'leader' of the Chosen smirked, revenge was sweet. Kimura had made him seem foolish in front of Hikari. Daisuke had seen the black digivice before entering the digital world, so how did it become black and blue? Ken had agreed with Kimura that it had been black and blue, but Daisuke trusted his own eyes. But then again, he knew Ken wouldn't lie to him. They may not exactly be friends, but Daisuke and the dark-haired boy had an understanding. Plus there was something off about Kimura…but Daisuke couldn't really tell what, it was just a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. As if he was missing something extremely obvious.

Oh well, at least this way Daisuke could kill two birds with one stone. He would get revenge on Kimura for making him look stupid in front of Hikari, plus he would be able to see what Kimura and his partner were capable of. It was a win-win deal really. Of course, Daisuke was ready to have Veemon jump in at anytime, annoyed he may be but no one deserved to have their partners deleted. Daisuke grinned slightly and glanced down at Veemon, his hand resting casually on his digivice. The blue dragon digimon just gave him a thumbs up, understanding easily what his partner had in mind.

The unofficial leader of the second generation of Chosen Children turned his attention toward the pending battle. Kimura was whispering something into his partner's ear, and the digimon was nodding in agreement with whatever was said. Snimon came closer and closer, his shadow now covering the entire clearing. Anyamon padded towards the edge of the woods, glancing back at Kimura once before walking out into the open. As soon as Anyamon exited the cover of the trees the Snimon spotted him. The mantis-digimon screeched and dove, its twin claws swiping at the much smaller digimon. Anyamon reacted quickly, shooting out of the way and lunging, his claws barely even scratching Snimon's armored exoskeleton.

Daisuke whirled on Kimura, the boy didn't even have him digivice out! "What do you think you're doing? Snimon's a champion! A rookie has no chance against him!"

Kimura didn't even acknowledge him, "Anyamon can take care of himself. Just watch."

-

Kouji really wasn't that worried about his brother, while he might not be sure about how this world levels compared to their own (There were no Hybrid levels for example) Kouichi could always slide evolve to either his beast or human spirit. Plus if worse comes to worse, Kouji would always go out there to help him. Forget what Ophanimon said, if Kouichi was in danger then Kouji was evolving. But for now, all he could do was watch.

"_Twin Sickle!" _The Snimon sliced at the air, two beams of purple energy were sent flying toward Kouichi. The Warrior of Darkness dashed forward, ducking beneath the deadly blades. He felt the wind as they rushed overhead, after hearing the muted explosion of them impacting the ground he pounced on the mantis digimon, his fangs sinking into the less armored flesh of its shoulder. Snimon shrieked wordlessly, taking flight. Kouichi clamped down harder, ignoring the bitter taste of the mantis' flesh as he tried to hang on, Snimon did its best to dislodge his hold.

At one particularly violent shake his fangs were torn from their spot, sending the Warrior of Darkness flying across the clearing. He twisted in the air, landing with a thump on all four paws. Kouichi winced slightly as prickles of pain raced through his body from the landing. 'Okay, new plan.' He thought to himself, eyeing the Snimon as it regained it's bearings and flew high in the sky, probably to try and dive bomb him again, 'His exoskeleton is too hard for normal attacks to get through…'

Another shriek jerked his mind away from his observations, the Warrior of Darkness snapped his head up to try and find the source. Sure enough the mantis digimon was diving toward him. 'I need to use my special…' His mind raced, 'But I'm not sure exactly what it'll do. No time to think now.'

He reached inside himself and touched the energy that all digimon had inside them, concentrating hard on the fleeting feeling he remembered from the skirmish between him and Agumon. A purple glow began to emanate from his entire form and suddenly he knew what to do. Snimon was coming ever closer as Kouichi directed all the energy toward his mouth. Within seconds a good sized ball of purple energy shot from between his jaws, streaking towards the advancing digimon, "_Petite Meteor!"**(1)**_

Snimon's image flickered before Kouichi's attack passed right through it. Kouichi would've gaped as the image faded if he weren't so perplexed, "An afterimage?"

A sudden air movement was his only warning as Snimon appeared behind him, unleashing his Twin Sickle attack at close range. Kouichi knew he would not be able to avoid the hit, so he chose to minimize the damage. He ran straight toward the attack, ducking his head as low as possible as the two energy blades sliced across his back. The sharp sensation of pain was Kouichi's cue. His eyes took on a purple tint as he drew forth the purple energy again he solidified it around himself, turning into a living spear. The glow was almost blinding as he leapt on the stunned Snimon, going straight through the mantis-digimon's chest as if were diving through water. Kouichi skidded to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dust as he turned his head back toward Snimon, his eyes returning to their blue hue as he watched the Snimon slowly disintegrate into fractions of data particles. The mantis digimon raised its head before it was completely gone, an eerie keening filling the air as the Snimon vanished. Kouichi shivered, his legs wobbling as his wounds caught up to him. He collapsed right then and there, the blood from his wounds matting his fur. The Warrior of Darkness wasn't too concerned about the wounds; they weren't very deep and wouldn't last very long, only becoming mere scratches when they returned to the real world. He looked up to see Kouji kneeling next to him, "Hey…Otouto…" He got out weakly, discovering how to mold that energy had taken a lot out of him, he was just tired. Kouji gave him a reproving look, though Kouichi knew that his brother was just worried, "You're an idiot Aniki. You should've just evolved and taken care of him. Then you'd at least have been in a more familiar form."

"I didn't want…to show them yet."

Kouji glanced back to where the Chosen stood gaping at them, apparently they didn't know that the Hybrid Rookies were more powerful then a normal Rookie, "Why not? They expected you to evolve."

"Not them; someone else is watching us now. I can feel it." Kouichi didn't know how to explain it, sometime during the fight he had gotten a prickling feeling, he knew they were being watched. He knew there was no one else in the surrounding area other then the Chosen. But nevertheless he felt the watcher, and the most confusing part is it felt slightly familiar.

-Unknown POV-

A shadow hovered above a glowing globe, peering into its depths. An image was playing in the center, that of a wounded digimon and a boy. There was no sound, but the picture was clear. With the face of the human stirring up old memories, the shadow chuckled, "Ah, the Warrior of Light, so we meet again. Who'd have thought I'd see you again. I wonder where all your little friends are? It doesn't matter. Even with all of them you wouldn't be able to defeat me. Not this time. Not even your new partner can help you."

Suddenly the view zoomed out, giving the person a new image. A dark cloud was heading straight toward the meadow. A sinister smile crossed the shadow's unseen lips, "Well, well. Let's see how you fare against this."

Making a bee-line toward the clearing was a flock of 8 Snimon, their wings buzzing with fury and their claws clicking against each other.

"Will you evolve in front of those humans? Or will you leave the life of your partner in the hands of the others? This may yet prove to be entertaining."

-

Miyako was the first to recover from the shock of seeing a rookie defeat a champion. Not only defeated…but _deleted. _(Remember this is just after the holy stones arc. They had never actually deleted a digimon, only the Dark Tower digimon and the Dark Rings/Spirals...or at least I think anyway...). That…that was the same as killing! Miyako stormed over to Kimura, her fist clenched against her sides, "How could you do that?" She yelled at both of them, "You just killed the digimon!"

"What did you expect?" Kimura retorted coldly, "It wasn't under any control. It was attacking Anyamon and would've killed him if he hadn't deleted the Snimon."

Miyako shook her head wildly, "Still! You could've immobilized him so we could all get away. Or just distracted him! You didn't have to kill him!"

Kimura glanced back at Anyamon; the digimon was staring down at the ground, sinking lower at Miyako's harsh words. His expression hardened before confronting the Chosen of Love, "Listen Miyako, not all Digimon are good. I don't know what you all have done to deserve being called a Chosen but you can't be that naïve." He took a short breath, "I've met my own share of 'good' digimon but I understand that to balance the good there has to be the bad. You can't go around assuming that every single one of them is good. If that were so then the Chosen wouldn't be needed! There is always something stirring up trouble. That is the reason I'm here!"

Hikari and Takeru were silent throughout the entire argument, glancing at each other as they remembered their first adventures in the Digital World. Back then the only choice they had was to delete the enemies they came upon. "You know…"Takeru began, "he's right…"

Daisuke glared at Takeru, "What are you talking about? The only evils we ever encounter don't begin in the Digital World! It's always the human's fault."

Ken shrunk back at Daisuke's words, realizing instantly that they were talking about him. Or at least the Digimon Kaiser stage of his life and the Dark Towers he left behind. Hikari saw Ken's anguished expression and came to Takeru's defense, "You don't get it do you Daisuke? You, Iori and Miyako have been sheltered. My brother, Takeru, and the others, they had been deleting Digimon way before Ken ever knew about the Digital World. Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon…All of those were digimon. They were the ones menacing the Digital World, or even the Real World in Vamdemon and Apocalymon's case. I wasn't there for Devimon and Etemon but I saw Vamdemon. I experienced the Dark Masters. I stood beside my brother during the sealing of Apocalymon."

Tailmon shuddered and jumped into Hikari's arms, burying her face in Hikari's shirt. Hikari rested her cheek on Tailmon's head. She knew what her partner was remembering, "Tailmon was forced into servitude by Vamdemon. Her best friend deleted by him. Takeru…"

Takeru closed his eyes, Patamon looked up at him worriedly from his spot in is arms, some memories were very painful, "It's okay T.K…" Patamon tried to consol his partner, using his old nickname, "I'm still here."

Takeru's arms tightened around Patamon, as if to be sure that the digimon was truly still there. His eyes were squeezed shut, yet a single tear made its way down his cheek. He opened his eyes, blinking away his tears, "Don't you tell me about evil Motamiya. Devimon…Devimon had killed Patamon! How can you tell me that's not evil? The Dark Masters…MetalSeadramon, Mugendramon, Pinocchimon, Piemon, they had killed a good many of the Digimon that we had met during our initial adventures."

Hikari laid a comforting hand on Takeru's arm, "It's okay Takeru…I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's not your fault 'Kari…" The blonde sighed, "They need to understand. If they never do…then they might end up like I did…"

Daisuke couldn't say anything; he felt a twinge of guilt for making Takeru cry. He had heard of the adventures from Taichi and the others, but everything seemed different now. There was no evil digimon, only Ken… His eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking. He had been blaming everything on Ken. He looked around for the dark-haired chosen, but neither he nor Wormmon could be found, "Hey…" He said softly, "Ken's not here…"

"I wouldn't expect him to be." Iori looked away, "You just called him responsible for the Digital World's problems."

Iori had long forgiven Ken for the Digimon Kaiser business. It had taken a while, but as he came to know the Chosen of Kindness, he had realized how wrong he had been in the beginning. No other was more suited to hold the crest of kindness then Ichijouji Ken, at least in Iori's mind.

Miyako and Kimura had quieted when Takeru spoke up, listening intently to what was being said. Miyako instantly felt guilty, but her thoughts followed along the lines of Daisuke, though she didn't admit to herself that she was indirectly blaming Ken. Kimura was quiet for a moment after Iori spoke, "At least…some of you understand."

- -

Kouichi watched as Ken left the group. He had heard what had been said and understood how Ken felt. He had gone through much the same. He ignored his wounds and pushed himself to his feet. He glanced between Kouji and Ken. Kouji followed his gaze and nodded, understanding what his brother wanted to do. Kouichi nodded gratefully before he slipped away, padding unevenly over to where Ken sat. The chosen of kindness looked up as Kouichi sat beside him, the surprise showing clearly in his face, "Anyamon! You shouldn't be moving with those wounds."

Kouichi shook his head, "They'll be fine before long…Why are you over here?"

Ken looked away, sighing softly, "They still blame me…"

"For what?" Kouichi had a vague idea, but wasn't sure.

"I…did some very bad things…" He hung his head, "I was the reason they had to become Chosen. I…I tried to kill them…tried to enslave the Digital World…I didn't realize I was doing something wrong…until Wormmon died."

Kouichi didn't say anything, knowing that Ken still had more to say. "But…it wasn't over with that. My Dark Towers…someone used them to create digimon. 100 of them became BlackWarGreymon…he cut a swath of destruction across the Digital World. He almost destroyed it…All from my towers…"

"If it wasn't you, it probably would've been someone else…Someone who didn't stop when you did…Or…it could've been someone who wouldn't have helped the others…If you hadn't helped them afterwards, would they have gotten as far as they did?" Kouichi wanted to show Ken that despite the bad, he had helped rectify it.

"They…would've found a way…" Ken managed to say.

"But it would've taken longer...BlackWarGreymon might have destroyed the World if you hadn't been helping. No one really knows what might have happened…But there is nothing you can do except to do what you can."

Ken was silent for a moment, "You sound as if you truly know…"

Kouichi closed his eyes, "I do…The first time I truely met Kouji…was on a battlefield. I almost killed him that day…"

They both were silent after that, feeling that nothing more needed to be said.

-

Ken didn't know why he had told that story to Anyamon, but he found that he felt better for it. A weight seemed to lift from his heart, to tell someone completely unrelated to the incident, and find that they understood in their own way did wonders to a guilt ridden soul.

A loud screech interrupted Ken's thoughts. All the Chosen and Digimon's heads snapped up, only to see a swarm of Snimon heading their way. Ken paled, "The Snimon's last keen…he had been calling others!"

He jumped to his feet, all the Chosen grabbing their Digivices in unison. Kimura saw Anyamon getting to his feet, "Do you have enough energy to evolve?"

Anyamon nodded, "I'll try…"

5 of the Snimon alighted in the clearing, the other three circled in the sky above. Their claws scraped against each other, a loud earsplitting shriek rising into the sky, drowning out the Chosen's shouts.

"Everybody ready?"

"Yes."

"_Veemon digivolve to…"_

"_Hawkmon digivolve to…"_

"_Armidramon digivolve to…"_

"_Tailmon digivolve to…"_

"_Patamon digivolve to…"_

"_Wormmon digivolve to…"_

"_Slide evolution…"_

Each digimon glowed with their chosen's respective colors, save Anyamon. A blue and white code snaked out of no where, wrapping around the black wolf-like digimon to form a moving cocoon of blue and white.

"…_Exveemon!" _The blue light around Veemon vanished, revealing a taller blue winged dragon.

"…_Aquilamon!" _The red light dimmed leaving a large red-ish colored bird.

"…_Anklyomon!" _The green light died, a large spike covered dinosaur thrashed it's tail against the ground.

"…_Angewoman!" _The pink light scattered as a six winged female angel flew into the air.

"…_Angemon!" _ A four winged angel flew out of the yellow light.

"…_Stingmon!" _The light purple light faded away, a green insectoid digimon launched itself into the air to join the others.

The code dispersed, the small particles flying away before vanishing. Anyamon collapsed. He weakly lifted his head, "Sorry…Kouji…"

-

Kouji would've run to his brother if he hadn't been held back. He whirled to face the culprit to find himself face to face with Ken. Ken glared at him, "Don't go out there. Stingmon will take care of Anyamon. If you go out there you'll just distract them."

Kouji clenched his fist around his digivice, he hated feeling useless. His brother could get killed out there! Normally he wouldn't worry too much, but Kouichi had just had his first real fight as Anyamon. The Warrior of Light should've known that Kouichi would be too tired to evolve. IT had happened to all of them before, when they first received their spirits; the first fights had always been more taxing then any after that. It took a lot of willpower to control a form so different from your own, and even more to move as quickly as is needed during battle.

Kouji wanted to do something to help. The Warrior of Darkness was collapsed near the center of the field, within easy shot of one of the Snimons. He set his jaw, mentally willing up the digital code that allowed him to evolve. The faint blue code danced around his hand; luckily none of the other chosen were paying any attention to him. He positioned his digivice to scan the code, _"Spirit Evo-" _

"Argh." The digivice fell out of his hand. Kouji rubbed his hand; it was numb from having been shocked. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt him but it had got the point across. Kouji could clearly hear Ophanimon's voice in his head, "_Don't use the Spirit Evolution in front of the Chosen."_

"Fine…" He grumbled turning away and running into the woods, "Then I won't do it in front of them."

-

"Kimura! Where are you going?" Ken watched the retreating form of the newest Chosen with confusion. He turned his attention back to the impending battle and yelled to Stingmon, "Take care of Anyamon for me Stingmon."

"Got it Ken." The insectoid digimon broke the stalemate, flying straight toward the Snimon closest to the downed digimon. A blade of energy extended from his hand, _"Spiking Finish!"_

That attack sent everyone into motion. Angewomon, Angemon, and Aquilamon split up the three in the sky, doing their best to distract them so as to give the others a better chance with the 5 on the ground. Exveemon just charged right in, dodging his Snimon's attacks and countering whenever he saw an opening. Anklyomon took on two at a time. While Stingmon tried to fend off the final two.

Ken turned away from the fighting and ran after Kimura, he could just barely make out the other's form in the trees, "What are you doing?"

Kimura didn't even look back, instead ducking into a thick growth of trees. When Ken tried to follow a bright blue-white light flared, forcing him to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, there was no one there.

_- -_

Exveemon crossed his arms, "_X Laser!" _

The attack sped toward the Snimon he was fighting, but the mantis digimon just stopped its downward assent, allowing the attack to fly harmlessly by him. Unfortunately Angewomon was also in the attack's path. Luckily she spotted it coming, and was able to move out of the way, "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Exveemon laughed, throwing a punch at his Snimon, "I didn't see you!"

"Right…" Angewomon put her gloved arm out, forming an arrow in the other, "It's easy to miss the angels. _Holy Arrow!"_

The arrow sped straight for Exveemon's Snimon, hitting it in the back. The Snimon screamed before disintegrating.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Not anymore." Angewomon retorted, before going off to help Stingmon with his two Snimon. Exveemon just shrugged before jumping into the fray with one of Ankylomon's enemies.

Meanwhile, in the air Aquilamon and Angemon were working together against the final airborne Snimon. "_Twin Sickle!" _

The energy blades sliced through the air, straight toward where Aquilamon and Angemon were clustered. The large bird banked to the left, pushing Angemon out of the attack's range. The angel digimon quickly righted himself and pulled out his golden weapon, _"Holy Rod!"_

Not one to be left out, Aquilamon added his own attack to the fray, "_Blast Laser!"_

The two attacks collided, they merged together before it struck the Snimon. It erupted into a cloud of data, leaving merely four remaining Digimon to take care of.

Standing off to the sidelines the new Chosen were hard pressed not to call off the attack. Miyako could barely stand to watch what she considered 'murder'. When Aquilamon's attack blasted the final airborne Snimon into oblivion she couldn't take it anymore, "STOP!" She cried out, falling to her knees, "Just. Stop!"

Aquilamon slowly descended to the ground, a soft red light wrapping around him as he devolved. Hawkmon sighed and hung his head, "My apologies."

Daisuke looked between Miyako and the battle, he didn't really want to continue either. But if he pulled ExVeemon out now…He shook his head violently. He couldn't do that. It would be leaving Angemon, Angewoman, and Stingmon all alone in this fight. He knew that if he withdrew, Iori would as well.

By this time, two more of the Snimon had been deleted. One had fallen from Ankylomon's Tail Hammer and the other from ExVeemon's X laser. Stingmon hadn't been able to get many hits in, sticking to Ken's order and protecting Anyamon. The insectoid digimon had the smaller canine in one arm, using the other to get in a Striking Finish every now and then. By now the two Snimon were getting desperate. Outnumbered and overpowered they decided to go for the weakest seeming of the digimon, who unfortunately happened to have his hands full at the moment.

"Stingmon! Lookout!" Angewomon, the closest at the time, raced to try and intercept the two mantis digimon. But one turned around and cut her off while the other continued it's track toward Stingmon. Before the insectoid digimon could do anything the Snimon was right in front of him, it's claws raised as it prepared to slash. Stingmon was prepared for the worst, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge at such a close range.

After finishing her Snimon off Angewomon turned around, only to see flashes of white light cut through the final mantis Digimon and it dissolving into thousands of tiny data particles.

"_Licht Sieger!_

**(1)** If someone comes up with a better name for that attack...tell me. I couldn't think of anything else .-.

A/N: Am I evil for leaving it off there? .-. Over 4000 words, this makes a new record for me. Um…I'm not used to the Japanese version of the 02 season…so I used the Japanese names and attacks that I found on Digimon Himitsu. If I mixed up the name of an attack with the actual attack…that's why. Well…this was my first attempt at an 'action' filled chapter…what did you think?

In case you can't tell I can't really write a lot of people at once, Iori and Anklyomon didn't show up much, Neither did Daisuke and ExVeemon. But Angewomon got a lot of action … I guess I just have an easier time writing some people….

Um…I think I might have a time-line problem. I can't really remember much from Season 02…so if Miyako didn't _really_ freak out about killing, or if she already had, then…um…I don't know…This is turning out to be more of an AU then I thought it would be…

Can anyone guess who the shadow is? I don't think it's that obvious…

Hm I am going to answer some reviews in paragraph format…first is…**wouldn't you like to know XD**...Aniki is the same as nii-san. It just means older brother. For some reason I've found myself liking that better then Nii-san lately… **OmnicromXR,** .-. I said I was having trouble remembering the 02 season…well….either way it works. Ken is the only 02 chosen with a digivice that has black that I know of. Also…I know I have a very bad tense problem…but thanks for pointing it out, I'll go back and fix it. –_sighs-_ I just think that Aniki or Otouto sound better then 'older brother' or 'little brother' in the context…but then again that could just be me… And finally…last chapter was mainly for introduction purposes. The plot showed up a little during the first chapter, the meeting with Gennai, and a little snippet in this chapter. We're getting closer. It should be starting next chapter or so…depends on how much I can get into next chapter. This 4400 word chapter; 12 pages long took me almost three days to write, and the only reason I was able to write is because I was bored out of my mind and stuck with an internet-less laptop…I'll try and keep them this length(or longer) but it all depends…Now that I'm running out of unread fanfiction(that I can find anyway) I won't be tempted to read instead of write.

Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed, and I'm looking forward to seeing your comments on this chapter as well. I also hope you didn't get scared away by my bad fight scenes…-.-;


	10. Chapter 10: Motion

Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author**: Katreal

**Category: **Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- Practically AU now…-.- I remember almost nothing after Ken stopped being the Digimon Kaiser. I'm checking some sites to try and keep the timeline still right however(After Holy Stones Arc)

**Notes: **Mostly Kouichi-centric in this chapter with a little Ken thrown in the latter part.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Anyamon and Akemon's descriptions.

**Chapter 10**

Time flowed very slowly for the Warrior of Light as he raced through the trees.

He could feel the ground beneath his feet, the wind in his hair. He could hear the braches impact his armor; the leaves crunching beneath his frantic strides. But despite all this things, or maybe even because of them, he felt as if he were not moving at all. Fear gripped his heart, spurring him to pick up the pace even faster. Kouichi was in danger. His instincts screamed at him, reminding him to never again trust those others with his brother's care. Never trust anyone, they whispered, especially not with the thing you treasure most. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, triggered by the discordant emotions in his mind. His movements picked up, became more frantic as he retraced his path toward the clearing. The sounds of battle were clear now, the dying screams of the Snimon brought little relief to the fear driven Warrior. He burst out of the trees, the light was harsh against his enhanced vision but he didn't stop.

Wolfmon drew his saber, his attention only focused on one thing. The thing that was heading straight for his brother, who was held protectively in Stingmon's arms. The _thing_ that dared attack part of his pack…

Wolfmon and Kouji were blurring, the lines between human and digimon all but disappearing as they both had the same goal in mind. Protect Kouichi. Protect his pack-mate. Protect his _brother._ Wolfmon nearly howled out his rage, the name of his attack ripping out of the furious growl, "_Licht Seiger!"_

Once. Twice. Three times the saber of concentrated blue-white light sliced through the Snimon. It's dying scream was music to the digimon's ears, as it faded away into nothing.

The digimon concluded his examination, turning to look Stingmon in the eye. Without warning he rushed past the insectoid digmon, leaving some parting words for his ears alone, "Take care of him."

He didn't even look back to see the digimon nod.

-

"Wait!" Angewomon called after him, diving in front of the digimon before he could escape under the cover of the green foliage, "Thank you for your help."

The humanoid digimon just stared at her, his cold red eyes flashing from beneath the metal helmet. His voice was soft when he spoke, soft but commanding, "Move angel."

"I was just trying to be polite."

His eyes narrowed and Angewomon could not help but cringe at the feral look in them. At the way amber coloring began to bleed into the red orbs. A deep growl erupted from his throat, "I said, move."

The digimon's claw twitched, and Angewomon could see that she was wearing on his last nerve. While the complete rudeness of the whole situation angered her, she had no desire to alienate the digimon who had just saved her friend's life. The angel stepped aside, bowing her head slightly as he bounded off. Daisuke ran up to her, an utterly confused expression just barely masking the weariness she knew was mirrored on every other Chosen's face, "Why'd you let him go?"

"Some things are better left alone Daisuke." Angewomon sighed as a pink light surrounded her, returning her form to that of Tailmon, "I'm sure he had his reasons."

The other digimon devolved as well, running out of energy to maintain the larger forms. Veemon plopped on the ground, "Man, I'm exhausted…"

"I hear ya." Armadimon yawned , "I'm about ready to curl up and have a nap."

"Where are Ken and Kouji?" Wormmon asked from his place beside Anyamon, he had yet to leave the injured digimon's side. Both the digimon's and Ken's wishes were to stay with the wolf-pup, and Wormmon was determined to do so.

"I'm right here." Ken replied tiredly, picking his way through the tangled underbrush that existed anywhere but on the well worn road through the forest, "I can't find Kimura though."

"Present." All eyes were drawn to the newcomer as he stepped out of the woods behind Ken, completely ignoring the chosen of kindness' pensive expression at his sudden appearance. He just bypassed all the others, gathering with some difficulty the unconscious form of his partner. He raised those cold blue eyes, "Anyamon and I cannot accompany you any further." He glanced at Ken, "With your permission we'll be heading back."

"I'll come with you." Ken replied, his tone booking no arguments from Kimura or any of the other chosen, "The rest of you can take care of whatever problems the village has without us."

The others said nothing as the two headed back down the path, save Daisuke. The goggle-head moved to protest, but was stopped by Hikari's hand on his shoulder. "Don't Daisuke."

"Why not? They can't just ditch us like that."

"They have something to work out. Let them do it without us there." Hikari watched as the two disappeared around a bend in the path, "Something is bothering Ken, and Kouji is the cause."

Daisuke grumbled something inaudible and turned his back on the road, scrounging up a grin for the rest of the tired chosen and their partners. It was time for him to pick up the role of optimistic leader again, "Alright guys, onward!"

-

"Back so soon?"

"Shut up." A low voice growled, "I am getting sick and tired of your holier than thou attitude."

"Just a little while longer. I've found him." The first rang out, taunting the second, "It was, as we suspected, Light."

"So? We can't do a thing without Darkness."

"Ah, ah, ah. That is where you are wrong, my friend. We don't need his darkness. There is one right here."

"That is the Avatar, not the Warrior."

"My, my, have we forgotten already who does the thinking around here? Just run along ahead of them a prepare a little…surprise. No need to worry your pretty little head about it."

"I swear…one of these days I am going to kill you."

"Run along now."

Muffled grumblings and the rustling of leather wings signaled the entity's exit, leaving the first alone to scheme in the dark.

-

What was going on? Ken couldn't stop his mind from pondering that subject. Everything had been normal before Kouji and Anyamon showed up, but now things were getting a little strange. Gennai's cryptic message about the digimentals failing had been bugging Ken since he heard it the day before. He wished he could test it, see what Gennai had meant by the statement. Maybe then he would have some answers. But there was no Digimental of Kindness, or if there was he had never found it. But even more pressing than the Digimental issue, was the issue with Kimura Kouji himself. The boy was an enigma, even to the perceptive former Digimon Kaiser. He hadn't known him for very long, but Ken could see that there was something different about the boy and his digimon. He couldn't help but distrust them. Kouji wasn't doing much to help his case either, running off into the woods without a glance behind him. Ken's face settled into a determined expression, his eyes narrowing on the Chosen and his partner. He had to confront them soon, he would probably drive himself insane if he didn't.

"Kimura…"

"Leave me alone Ichijouji." He didn't even turn around, just kept walking forward.

"You owe me an explanation."

The dark-haired teen glanced over his shoulder impassively, his stormy blue eyes locking with Ken's own gaze, "I owe you nothing."

"Yes you do." Ken retorted, "If you forgot, you are staying at my house. I don't know a thing about you, Kimura, and you expect me to trust you? The stunt you pulled earlier, your cryptic answers when it comes to anything about you, you know what it makes me think? I am not sure whether I can trust you even though Gennai vouched for you… I don't want to put my family or my friends in danger because of my ignorance."

Kouji stopped walking, his expression blank as he slowly closed his eyes. Ken waited silently for a reaction. Any reaction at all. But nothing happened. The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves, and soft shallow breathing. The silence was agonizing and time ticked by, flowing as slowly as molasses on a cold winter day. Wormmon shifted uncomfortably at his partner's side. He didn't know why Ken was so distrusting of the other. Sure it was prudent to be wary, but outright distrust?

The Chosen of kindness really didn't know what he was expecting from the other. Anger maybe, or perhaps hurt at being accused. But the reaction he got, was not quite what he had in mind. "At least someone is observant." Kouji chuckled humorlessly, shifting Anyamon in his arms so he could gently lower his partner to the forest floor. The large canine digimon stirred, mumbling in his exhaustion induced sleep, "Kouji…?"

"Shhh…just go back to sleep." The teen whispered, running a comforting hand along the digimon's head. Anyamon sighed and settled under the touch, drifting backing into unconsciousness. Kouji didn't move until his partner was asleep, but afterwards he just raised his eyes to Ken's, "I can't tell you anything. How can I when I don't understand most of it myself? I don't even want to be here." The Chosen averted his eyes, looking off into the trees, "I thought things were over after we were last in the Digital World. I had hoped they were over, I don't want to have to see him hurt again." He spoke the words softly, his gaze lowering to settle on his partner once again. Kouji's expression was still as impassive as always, but his eyes had softened almost imperceptivity.

Ken said nothing, Kouji said nothing, and Wormmon said nothing; all while Anyamon slumbered. The forest was silent again, even the wind had died down. But this time, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Sometimes things didn't need words to be understood, they just were. Ken's doubts about the other chosen hadn't been lifted, but they had been eased. He would still be wary about the other, but he decided not to press the issue.

For now, anyway.

-

"What…on earth?"

The Chosen did not know who spoke, but the small statement pretty much was echoed in each of their minds. It equally summed up their reactions to the scene before them. Where a small but prosperous village had once stood was a barren smoking ruin. Smoldering piles of ash were all that remained of the thatched huts that used to house hundreds of different digimon. In the center of all the destruction was a pile of blacked stone, once a beautiful white fountain.

None of the Chosen could stand the blatant display of wonton destruction that lay sprawled before them, the remains of the village still smoking from whatever had destroyed them. Tailmon got over her surprise first and slowly approached the edge of the blast zone, examining the crumpling frame of a hut. She gathered a bit of the ash in her paw, raising it reluctantly to her nose and taking a quick sniff. Her eyes narrowed into slits, her piercing blue gaze traveling across the destroyed site once more, "This is fresh." She finally reported, clenching the ash angrily in her paw, "Not even more than a few minutes old."

"But that is impossible, Tailmon." Hawkmon observed, steeping gingerly into the ash surrounding the ruins, "If something of this magnitude happened, we would have heard something."

"I know that. But explain all of this." She waved her paw angrily at the surroundings, "The ash is still warm. There are still data particles mixed in there. You know as well as I do that they don't remain for more than ten minutes after they are…deleted. Something happened just before we got here."

"Very observant, kitty. I'm surprised you figured it out so soon." The rumbling voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once, "Consider it a welcoming present. It is a shame the Warrior of Light will not be joining us. No matter. Until then, I get to play with you all."

"What are you talking about? Hikari is right here." Daisuke near shouted, though it was muffled somewhat by Takeru's hand. "Don't tell him that."

"Keeping secrets? That is not a very smart thing to do. But it doesn't matter. The Holder of Light is not what I need. I need the warrior, the very essence of light itself. He'll come running when he learns of this, both him and the Avatar. But until then…"

"Welcome to Hell, Chosen Children"

-

A/N: -sighs-This chapter has been in the works for over a month now, and I. Am. Sick. Of. It. I rewrote it and rewrote it and now I am finally posting it. It is not the best, only 2000 or so words, but that is all I can get out of it.

I hate to say it…but I think I'm going to push this story ahead a lot faster than I anticipated. I lost interest in this, and the majority of my writings. I'm actually considering giving up writing all together for a while, just to get my muses back. There might be a couple chapters left in this story, maybe more, maybe less, it all depends on how much I can get into those chapters. I have a set ending in mind, I always have, but I decided that the stuff in between here and then was just a lot of boring stuff. You know, character interactions, small side quests, suspicion, accusations…those kinds of things. But…it wouldn't have really done much for the story's plot anyway; all leading up to this and the following chapters. I'm sorry if I disappointed you all, but my heart just isn't in this story, or any of my others in fact. I am severely disappointed in this story, how I dragged it all out in the beginning, and now how I am going to rush it to an end. I hate overly rushed stories, but I also hate extremely slow, drawn out stories. I want to find a happy medium, but I can't. Maybe that is why I am getting so frustrated with this. I'll do my best with the ending, and maybe one day I'll come back and write a sequel but I'm not making any promises.

Though please don't hesitate to review… they always make me feel better when I'm in this state of mind….


	11. Chapter 11: Revealed

Chaos Rising: Chaotic Evolutions

**Author**: Katreal

**Category: **Digimon Seasons II and IV Crossover

**Genre: **General

**Timeline: **Frontier-AU after Lucemon's defeat. 02- Practically AU now…After Holy Stones Arc

**Notes: **I'm experimenting with blending the two POVs so if it doesn't follow the 'rules' I've set down with my other chapters about POVs…well…that's why…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Anyamon and Akemon's descriptions. Oh…and Shyamon is mine as well.

**Chapter 11**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Moshi moshi?"

Ken bit his tongue, deciding to focus on his homework rather than his mother's conversation. He tapped his pencil on the worksheet before writing down the answer. He moved to the next problem.

"Ah, just one moment. Ken! Mr. Ishida is on the line."

'_Yamato?' _He frowned, accepting the phone from his mother, _'What does he want?'_

"This is Ken speaking."

"_Ken! At last I got a hold of one of you."_

"What is the matter?" He didn't like the unfamiliar tone he heard in the chosen of Friendship's voice. It never herald good news.

"_Takeru and the others have not got back yet. I talked to Taichi, he hasn't heard from Hikari either; he's throwing a fit."_

"They should have been back hours ago. What could be taking so long?"

"_I don't know. Do you think you can open the 'Gate for me? I want to go looking for them."_

Ken set his pencil down and put away his homework, he knew he would not get anymore done this night. He glanced up at his mother, who was standing nearby with a worried expression. He covered up the receiving portion of the phone with one hand before asking, "Can Yamato come over? We need to go into the Digital World to find his brother."

She nodded, "Yes. Just make sure you be careful."

He nodded before turning back to the phone, "Yeah, I'll open it. Just come over as soon as you can."

"_Thanks Ken."_

"No problem."

Ken heard Yamato hang up and he followed suit, gently resting the device on the stand. He let his head fall onto the desk, barely aware of the presence of his mother's hand on his shoulder.

She inhaled sharply, "What's wrong, Ken?"

"Nothing and everything," His voice was muffled by the thick wood, "I just have a feeling…that something big is going to happen and the others are caught in the middle. Again."

-

"What do you think happened?"

Kouichi looked up from his book, watching the two forms pass by the doorway to his room and continue down the hall. One he recognized immediately as the Chosen of Kindness, but the other was foreign to him. It was a tall blonde dressed in a green high school uniform that reminded him of Taichi's. He reasoned that it was another of the original chosen. He set the book on the bed and gently shook Akemon awake. The silvery white digimon was alert within seconds, ears perking up as the voices drifted back down the hallway.

"I don't know Yamato. They were fine when I left."

"Do you think--"

The closing of Ken's door quieted the rest of the conversation. The Warrior of Darkness glanced at his counterpart and mouthed '_Follow?'_

Akemon nodded, hopped off the bed and padded down the hall. Kouichi followed, only stopping once to glance uncertainly in the direction of the main household. He didn't fancy the idea of leaving unannounced, but he knew that if they did not hurry they would not be able to keep up with the first two. He pushed open Ken's door, ignoring the guilty feeling he received at invading the other's privacy. The glowing computer screen was the only source of light in the otherwise darkened room, casting the rest of the space into deep shadow. The gate was open and waiting on the monitor; Ken and Yamato's retreating backs could just barely been seen through the little window. Akemon hopped onto the computer chair and Kouichi withdrew his Digivice, "Well, here goes nothing."

He held out the device in front of the computer, mimicking the actions of Takeru and the rest of the Chosen earlier that day, "Digital Gate, Open!"

A flash of light was the only indication anything happened. When it faded, it was as if they were never there.

-

"How much farther Ken?" Gabumon tugged on the Chosen of Kindness' sleeve. The lizard digimon had joined them soon after their arrival, having been told of their coming by Gennai. How the old man had known, neither Yamato nor Ken could guess. Gennai has been, and most likely always will be far beyond their understanding.

Ken sighed, "Not much longer Gabumon. We are about at the point Kimura and I turned back from the main group. The village was just a little past that."

The yellow lizard digimon just nodded in understanding, "I'll go on and scout ahead."

Yamato looked away from the path, instead paying more attention to the other chosen, "This…Kimura…I see you didn't invite him along with us."

Ken's shoulders rose and fell somewhat stiffly, not wanting to dislodge the digimon in his arms, "It was nothing big. He barely knows the others and his partner had been injured earlier. I didn't think it was fair."

The blond delicately raised an eyebrow, his lips thinning into a tight line, "You don't trust him do you?"

Ken shook his head, "Something is just different about him. That is all."

Yamato ran a hand through his hair, but did not comment on the uncertainty in the other chosen's voice. Instead he changed the topic back to the matter at hand, "Do you remember anything that might account for their absence?"

"Well…we did run into a swarm of Snimon earlier. But they were all taken care of before Kimura and I returned. If anything happened, it would've happened after we left."

"Yamato! Ken! Get over here!" Gabumon's voice rang out from up the path. The two Chosen looked at each other and set off running, breaking out of the tree line. Yamato's eyes widened in an almost comical fashion and he dashed onto the scene, "Takeru! _Takeru!_"

Ken couldn't do anything but gape at the scene before them. It was not just a battlefield, it looked like a scene right out of one a horror movie. The village was in ruins; nothing but an empty shell. Scattered about the ruins were the very people they had been searching for. They were beaten and bruised, thrown every which way like dolls that had been tired of. Their digimon partners were not in any better shape, but at least they were all still alive. Ken quickly joined Yamato at Takeru's side, the golden haired boy lay at the edge of the ruins. Yamato was shaking him gently, whispering his name. An eerie breeze picked up, blowing strands of Ken's blue-black hair into his face. The chosen of Kindness shivered. "Yamato…something's wrong."

"And you call yourself a genius…"

Yamato whirled around, his ice blue eyes searching frantically for someone to place the blame on. His gaze landed on the speaker and he bared his teeth, almost snarling in rage, "Did you do this?"

Ken placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder, "Yamato…be reasonable. I know you are angry—so am I—but there is no way he could've done this. He was at my house all afternoon, right Kimura?"

Kouji raised one blue-black eyebrow in speculation, his lips twitching into a sneer, "Where else would I have been?"

Yamato calmed down enough to have seen Ken's point and returned to trying to wake up his non-responsive brother. Ken gravitated toward the other Chosen, double checking their condition just to make sure there weren't any life-threatening injuries. Luckily there weren't, the worst being a broken wrist where Miyako had landed wrong. The scene looked worse than it actually was, the ash and dirt adding to the morbid feeling and accented the many dark bruises that littered the skin of every single one of the chosen children. Ken sat back from where he had kneeled down next to Daisuke, pulling his hand away from his forehead, "They're so cold…What's going on? Why won't they wake up?"

"You expect me to know? I'm just as clueless as you are," Kouji kicked at a piece of rubble in frustration. It flew through the air, clattering to a stop beside the Chosen of Kindness. Ken lifted his head, studying the stranger who had followed them there. Kouji was a stranger, Ken knew nothing about him except what his cryptic answers had revealed. But even despite all that, he felt that he could relate somewhat to the other. He understood the frustration that the apathetic mask could not hide; he felt it stewing deep inside himself at the very moment. The helpless feeling when you just _know_ that you could have done something to prevent it from happening.

"We shouldn't have turned back…" Anyamon's soft voice drifted from beyond his partner, the black wolf-like digimon melted out from under the shadows of the trees. Pained blue eyes surveyed the scene, "We should've been here to help…"

"Yes you should have," Yamato's voice was soft, but possessed a razor sharp edge. He sat on the charred ground beside his brother, stroking the unresponsive teenager's golden hair, "Maybe then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Stop trying to lay the blame on them," Ken grit out. Unfortunately he knew how emotional Yamato got when his brother was concerned, and he knew that the Chosen of Friendship was a ticking time bomb; ready to blow up at whomever he deemed responsible for Takeru's plight. He had to diffuse the situation before it evolved even further, "It's just as much my fault as theirs, I went back too."

"Don't try and take the blame yourself, Ichijouji," Kouji growled, he didn't appreciate Ken butting in. If Yamato wanted to pin the entire thing on him then he was going to fight it himself.

"As amusing as this is…I'm afraid I must interrupt."

Yamato and Ken both jumped to their feet in surprise, readying their digivices in case the newcomer was hostile. Kouji merely clenched his teeth, the muscles in his jaw tightening, "I know that voice…"

"Good to see you again, Warrior of Light. Now we have all the pieces in place…"

"It's not possible! Lucemon killed you!" Kouji snarled, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, "You did this, didn't you?"

"No actually, my subordinate just wanted to have a little fun," the speaker's voice took on a disinterested air, "I must say he overdid himself…"

"Stop rambling and come out!"

The voice just huffed, "If you insist," something tall and pink shimmered into existence in the center of the ruins, something that Ken soon identified as some sort of digimon. It was not of any type he was familiar with. The digimon was humanoid, and covered head to toe in pink and gold armor. Golden 'ribbons' of metal curved away from its shoulder pads, disappearing behind the digimon. Two golden feather-like protrusions jutted from either side of the pink helmet, giving the digimon a bird-like look. A shield covered up the digimon's right arm, a pink cross-like symbol sprawling across the golden metal. "Well," The amused voice washed over the trio of chosen, the beak-like helmet tilting, "It has been a long time, ne Kouji?"

"Not long enough," Ken easily heard the loathing in the other Chosen's voice. He half-turned toward Kouji, not taking an eye off the regal-looking digimon before them, "Who is that?"

"LordKnightmon…one of the 13 Royal Knights. His attacks are Spiral Masquerade and Argent Fear. Be careful, he is a mega-level digimon," Surprisingly it was not Kouji who answered Ken's question, it was Anyamon. The black wolf was staring at the pink knight, a mix of fear and anger flashing in his blue eyes, "Let's just be glad Dynasmon is not here."

LordKnightmon lifted his head curiously at the digimon's description of himself, "Oh…? Digimon of this world shouldn't know my name, let alone the rest of that. Perhaps you came from the Other with the warrior…You sound familiar…No matter…you will be deleted as well as the rest of them," He flicked his wrist casually, "And don't worry about your friends…they aren't dead, merely sleeping. They aren't the ones I want."

"What do you want?" Ken's mind was racing, if this digimon was indeed at the mega-level, they couldn't defeat him. Not without Daisuke; without Imperialdramon. He knew that Gabumon had once had the ability to warp evolve, but without the Crest of Friendship it was all but useless. He had to figure out a way to get themselves(and the other chosen) away from here. LordKnightmon seemed to be the kind of digimon who liked to gloat about his victories, perhaps he could come up with an idea while the knight was preoccupied.

"Nothing involving you, Avatar…well maybe it does involve you, but you wouldn't understand." He threw his head back and laughed, his free hand hovering over the portion of his face where his mouth would be, as if he was trying to cover the sound, "I don't have to explain myself to you, I just need your assistance."

"After what you did to Takeru and the others? No chance," Yamato spat out, voicing Ken's thoughts aloud. Kouji had similar sentiments, wasting no time making his opinion known.

LordKnightmon sighed, "I should have guessed…oh well. I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way," He snapped his fingers and a large black dog digimon appeared before him, "Cerberumon, don't kill the humans but you can play with their partners."

The hellish looking hound snarled with glee, overly large silver claws digging deep into the ground as he pawed it in anticipation. Anyamon narrowed his eyes at the monster, "Cerberumon, Takuya told me about him. The first digimon Takuya and the others faced in the digital world. He is a rather weak ultimate level, having been defeated by Agnimon, but don't underestimate his Hell Fire attack."

"An ultimate, huh?" Yamato hissed, tightening his fist on his digivice, "We'll see about that. Gabumon?"

"Right!" The small square device that was the trademark of the original chosen began to give off a deep blue light, an answering light flowing off of the yellow lizard digimon, "_Gabumon digivolve to…"_

The blue light began to expand, completely engulfing Yamato's partner. It shot into the air, a blue and white striped canine head emerging from the blinding radiance. The rest of the huge wolf-like body followed, red-stained claws biting deep into the ground as he landed. He threw his head back and howled, "_…Garurumon!"_

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun," Wormmon crawled out from behind a pile of rubble, a familiar purple light engulfing him, "_Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!" _The humanoid insect digimon lifted into the air, wings beating rapidly as he moved out of the reach of Cerberumon's flashing claws. Garurumon leapt at Cerberumon, icy blue energy stooting out of his open jaws, "_Fox Fire!"_ Cerberumon easily leapt out of the way, sending an answering green flame at the wolf, "You'll have to do better than that, _Hell Fire!"_

"Anyamon, slide evolve." Kouji told his partner in a low tone. Ken would have missed it completely if he hadn't moved closer to the pair in an attempt to get out of the way of the looming battle. The black digimon shook his head, "No. I don't want _him _to recognize me…I'm going to try something different." He nudged his partner's hand, "But, I'll need your help to do it."

Kouji looked at his hand, glancing at the blue and black digivice he held and then to the battle. Understanding dawned, but Ken couldn't see any signs of it besides a slight widening of his eyes, "You want to try it their way, don't you?"

"Why not?" Kouji gripped the digivice, closing his eyes as he concentrated. Ken arched an eyebrow is curiosity at their conversation, what was "Slide Evolution"? Now that he thought about it, the way Anyamon had been digivolving earlier had been rather odd…He abandoned the train of thought when one of Cerberumon's emerald Hell Fire attacks hit too close to the unconscious form of Armadimon. "We have to get them out of there!" Yamato nodded quickly and he and Ken began the long process of removing the fallen chosen and their partners.

Meanwhile, Anyamon jumped away from his partner in surprise as a pure white light began to emit from Kouji digivice. It was answered by a similar glow growing around Anyamon, but the colors within the aura were unstable. Usually the digimon took on their human partner's color, since it was their energy they were using to fuel the transformation. But mixed in with Kouji's pure white light was its anti-thesis. The black and white battled with each other before finally leveling out, _"Anyamon digivolve to…"_

The colors melded together, settling into a deep, dark, stormy gray, "_Shyamon!" _A single thundercloud-colored paw stepped out of the radiance, followed closely by a cloud shrouded head. The creature that emerged from the dying light was not what any of the chosen had been expecting. Logic would dictate that a canine-type rookie would evolve into a canine-type champion—Shyamon was not a canine-type digimon.

Shyamon's fur was a mix of light and dark grays, twisting and mixing together in a way that imitated the movements of an active thundercloud. Speaking of thunderclouds, his mane was one. Twisting and writhing about the obviously feline head was an extremely dark mass of shadowy fur. It was infinitely darker than the fur on his body, as pitch black as a starless night. Dusk-colored purple armor seemed to absorb the sunlight from where it was nestled snugly along the lion's back, matching leg-guards stretching from just below the knee to just above padded paws. Shyamon tossed his mane, golden eyes glancing lazily up at his partner.

"So you've found a replacement for your brother, have you?" LordKnightmon's mocking voice washed over the entire battlefield, causing both Kouji and Shyamon to bristle with anger, "I must say that I can see the resemblance. Once a cat person, always a cat-person, eh Kouji? It's a shame you didn't bring the Warrior of Darkness along, then we wouldn't have such a…predicament on our hands. We might not have needed the Avatar—"

"Shut up." Kouji cut the pompous digimon off, well aware of the growl that echoed his words exactly, "Just. Shut. Up!"

LordKnightmon jumped back in the air, easily executing a graceful flip that landed him a good few yards from the small crater that had formed where he had been standing. Shyamon's eyes held a feral look in them as he pulled his forepaw from the ground, black claws fully bared from the failed attack. His tail lashed at the air in frustration, muscles quivering with primal fury. Kouji's attempted to suppress his anger at the sight and it was quickly replaced by worry, "You've got to keep in control, don't let the instincts take over."

"I'm not." The lion digimon ground out, eyes never leaving the faraway form of the royal knight, "I'm fully aware of myself Kouji. I'm just sick and tired of this guy, he almost single-handedly destroyed the Digital World and now he's hurt people that were never even involved."

"Cerberumon, hurry up and finish your job!"

The hell hound whimpered, rolling away from Garurumon's Fox Fire attack only to be hit by Stingmon. The insectoid digimon had come up behind Cerberumon, using his Spiking Finish attack as the Ultimate was distracted. The pinkish-red blade plunged deep into the canine's flank, eliciting a loud howl of pain. Garurumon responded with his own howl, but one of victory. The wolf digimon moved to continue from where Stingmon had left off and plunged his fangs into Cerberumon's throat. Stingmon pulled his blade from Cerberumon, retracting it into his gauntlet, "This is too easy…is he really an Ultimate level?"

"Double teaming…" Cerberumon spat out, He managed to dislodge Garurumon and send the wolf flying. "it's…not fair."

"You worthless fool," LordKnightmon admonished the digimon, ", can't even take down a few champion levels? Shall I call for assistance?"

Cerberumon's eyes widened and he completely disregarded his opponents, shaking his head frantically in denial, "N-no! Don't call _him!_ I can take care of these three."

"Too late." If LordKnightmon had a face, he would be smirking as a portal of darkness opened up beside him, "Come on out, Anubimon."

A tall slender digimon stepped gracefully out of the portal, the muscles in his chest and arms rippling with strength. Graceful wings hung loosely against his back, the golden feathers seeming to have a glow of their own. Anubimon was mostly a humanoid digimon. He stood on two legs and had baggy white pants that had an unknown script running up their sides. His torso was bare from the waist up revealing a layer of light blue fur. Darker patches of fur could be seen on his chest and arms, seeming to form some sort of design. "Cerberumon…" The digimon's words were soft, his canine shaped head tilting toward the dark dog, "You have failed me…"

"I…I can expla-"

"Silence." Anubimon didn't have to raise his voice, the effect was instantaneous; Cerberumon's protest died unfinished. The winged digimon flung an arm out at Cerberumon, "A protector of Hades can never lose, but I will forgive your failure just this once. Return to Hades to await punishment."

The hell hound bowed his head, a puddle of darkness forming at his feet, "As you command." He sunk slowly into the ground, the black pool closing after him. Anubimon ignored the three champion digimon, instead moving his crimson gaze to the one who had called him, "I apologize LordKnightmon…but you can't expect him to fight so soon after the last battle."

"A pity…" The knight drawled, "I guess I overestimated him. It doesn't matter, now you will have to take care of these pests."

Anubimon's gaze flicked over his three opponents, studying each in turn, "Your orders?"

"I need the dark haired humans alive, and preferably unharmed. I don't care about the rest of them." LordKnightmon lifted off the ground, hovering in the air, "I don't see a need to supervise, I have preparations to make."

Garurumon growled as LordKnightmon left, running off after him, "You can't leave yet!"

His way was soon blocked, the large wolf digimon being forced to skid to a stop as Anubimon appeared in front of him in a flash of golden-brown feathers, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Stay out of the way," Anubimon knocked Garurumon away, tossing him back to where Stingmon hovered as easily as one would throw a discarded doll, "I have no desire to hurt you, but I will do so if you interfere."

"Well guess what, I'm interfering!" Garurumon pushed himself to his feet and called out to the others, "I could use some help over here!"

"I don't think we can win against him, Garurumon." Stingmon hovered above the wolf, his wings buzzing nervously, "This one is a mega-level digimon. It doesn't matter how many champion digimon we have, we can't stand up to a mega's power."

"We still have to try." Shyamon responded calmly, trying to act confident. Unfortunately the furious lashing of his tail ruined the image by broadcasting his uncertainty about the situation.

"Try all you like if it'll make you feel better about what is going to inevitably happen." The jackal-headed digimon crossed his arms, the bangles around his wrists clanking together, "For what it's worth, I apologize."

"We don't need your apologies, _Fox Fire_!" Garurumon sent the sickly blue beam spinning directly toward the mega-level. The agile humanoid slid to the side, allowing the freezing fire to just barely singe the tips of his wings. No sooner did he right himself when he had to duck out of the way of a charging Shyamon, the dark-furred feline's claws and teeth flashing in an attempt to hit the fast moving digimon. Anubimon's crimson eyes narrowed and he dug his clawed fingers into Shyamon's back, throwing the lion back over his shoulder just in time to halt another attack from Garurumon. Unfortunately the wolf-digimon could not get out of the way fast enough, the resulting collision putting both beast-type digimon out of the fight for the moment.

But that moment was all Anubimon needed. He was not a mega in name alone, he had all the power and experience to back it up. It wasn't long before Stingmon also joined the other two on the ground, having been discovered trying to attack the Egyptian-themed digimon while the other two had distracted him.

Anubimon held out his arms, forming a triangle with his fingers and setting his sights on the crumpled heap of champions, "_Pyramid Power_." A white light formed in between his hands and shot at the air above the grounded digimon. There it split into three separate orbs and each shot at the ground, leaving trails of light where the energy had traveled. A surge of black energy ran up these white trails and spread out, filling the void between the trails with a semi-transparent grey barrier.

He let his hands fall to his sides as the field stabilized, trapping the last of the chosen children's digimon partners within the depths of the pyramid. "I did say I did not want to hurt you, but you gave me no choice."

But then all of a sudden he was gone, leaving nothing but golden-brown feathers in his wake. A rush of air shot by the chosen children, not even giving them enough time to turn around before Anubimon touched down directly behind them. A clawed hand latched onto Kouji's arm, twisting it sharply. Kouji cried out in pain as his fingers were wrenched open and the blue and black digivice tumbled to the ground. A second hand dug into Ken's shoulder, the claws shredding his sleeve and drawing blood from the revealed skin. Anubimon hung his head and whispered something just loud enough for both boys to hear, "_Amemit."_

-

Chapter 11 is done, _finally._ I've been working on this on and off for the past few months, but I couldn't quite figure out how to make it flow. I still can't, but I figure you guys deserve something…It's a sizable length, at last count 4400+ words and 12 pages at 1.5 spacing and 9 font. I know it is nowhere near what it should be for neglecting this for so long but…well…it's something right?

Anyway, did anyone guess correctly on who the villain was? Be truthful now. Who guessed that it was LordKnightmon? I know there were a few 'Lucemon's in there. And does anyone have any idea for an attack for Shyamon? Leave me a suggestion in a review, I have a few in mind but I want to see if any of you all have an idea.

Is anyone disappointed in this? If so, I'm sorry. Anyway, this story is now drawing close to the end, but the fun stuff is just about the begin. Joy.

No I'm not being sarcastic…okay well in a way I am. It's so much fun coming up with this stuff, but its so hard to get down in words…Does that make sense?

Anyway, please leave a review with comments, criticism, anything. Please help my poor pride as a writer, I fear it suffering from lack of comments…

No idea when the next chapter will be scheduled for, but I doubt it will be as long a wait this time, I don't think Friendless Girl will let me put it off for too long after this 5ish month wait…


End file.
